Silent Homecoming
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Five months later, Rodney finds himself back in Silent Hill. This time, he’s not alone. Sequel to Silent Atlantis
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silent Homecoming

Rating: R

Summary: Five months later, Rodney finds himself back in Silent Hill. This time, he's not alone.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

12/24/09

**Chapter One**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Rodney McKay stood in the middle of a hallway that threatened to fall down around him. His heart pounded as the flashlight from his P-90 illuminated the rubble and ruined wallpaper.

_How the hell can I be back here?_

He shook his head, not able to grasp why he stood in the very hotel he'd been in five months ago.

_What's going? Why am I here?_

Taking a deep breath, he headed down the corridor, searching for the exit. He turned a corner and stopped short. A pile of fallen debris blocked his path. A flash of light on the other side caught his attention.

_Someone else is here. _

"Hello? Someone there?"

The light vanished. Rodney cursed and looked for a way around. Climbing over the mess appeared too dangerous. A doorway to his right stood wide open, its door long gone. He hurried inside the room and found a large hole in the wall.

"Well, isn't that obvious." Rodney rolled his eyes and squeezed through the wall and into the next room.

Static blared from his radio and he jumped. He aimed his P-90 at the opened doorway in front of him. Images of the monsters he encountered the last time he was here flickered before him.

"Come one, you slow poke."

He crept toward the doorway, his pulse raced through his veins. He peeked around the door frame. Movement caught his attention and the static grew louder.

_Oh, hell. _

Rodney swung his weapon around to aim at the activity. The light revealed a woman in a short dress and high heels wobbling toward him. Large gashes tore through what used to be the woman's face.

The creature charged, swinging a large knife. He opened fire, but he wasn't quick enough. The blade sliced through his arm. He winced, but the monster fell to the floor. He kicked the creature in frustration.

"I just want out of here!"

He kicked the fiend again for good measure then continued down the corridor.

The light he spotted earlier returned. It shone in his eyes, blinding him. He cringed.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rodney shielded his eyes from the brightness. Footsteps stomped toward him.

"I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. Will you get that damn light out of my eyes?"

"No. Where the hell did you come from?"

Rodney's irritation grew. He narrowed his eyes to glare at the figure. "I can ask you the same question."

The flashlight dimmed and Rodney saw a young man in a military jacket and jeans. His dark hair stuck out everywhere.

_Oh, great. John Sheppard's younger brother. _

"Who are you?" Rodney snapped.

"Alex Shepherd."

Rodney flung his arms out. "Of course. That's just perfect."

Alex shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I need to find my brother."

The idea of wandering around the hotel alone again didn't sit well with him. If this guy knew a way out he was coming along.

"I'm coming with you. This place is dangerous and I've been here before."

"Fine. Let's go."

Rodney gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to take orders from a kid, but he might need Alex's help.

Alex led the way down the corridor. Rodney kept an eye on the younger man. He wasn't about to let Alex disappear before his eyes. If anything, he'll discover why and how it happened.

"How did you end up here?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder. "The town or the hotel?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "The town."

"I woke up in the town."

A chill came over him and he shivered. "Same thing happened to me five months ago."

"You've been here for five months?"

Rodney laughed. "No. I escaped, but for some reason, I'm back and in this death trap of all places."

The sound of rubble falling behind him sent an urge to run for safety, but he knew better. Running around blind in this place was more dangerous than knowing where you were heading and still falling into a hole.

Static startled him and he rolled his eyes. He should be used to this by now. He readied his P-90, aiming his flashlight at whatever decided to attack.

He wasn't prepared for what came out of the floor. The light revealed a creature grey in color with sabers for legs. Its head, at least that's what he thought it was, hung from between its back legs. The thing charged toward them.

"Holy shi-!"

Rodney opened fired, but the thing blocked the bullets. "How the hell is it doing that?"

Alex ran towards the monster, rolled to his left and came up swinging an axe. The beast turned toward him leaving its side open for Rodney's attack.

"Stupid thing." Rodney squeezed the trigger and riddled the beast with bullets. The creature fell to the floor, dead.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Don't know, don't care. Let's keep moving."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, let's."

Alex shook his head and led the way down the hall. He stepped into a room with a huge hole in the middle of the floor. An uneasy feeling wormed its way into Rodney's being. His stomach tied itself into a knot. Whatever waited for them down there was worse than anything he'd seen before. He took a step back, his heart pounding.

"Come on." Alex jumped into the hole and landed on a dresser resting on a pile of debris.

"Oh, goody, an obstacle course." Rodney sighed, then jumped down onto the dresser. "I hate this. I really hate this."

Alex jogged through the room and into another hallway. The corridor ended in another large hole, but he turned left and headed down still another hall.

They went through another room, through a passage way through the wall, then came out in front of a door. A hole in the door resembled a mouth with jagged teeth.

"Well, that looks appealing." Rodney aimed his flashlight into the mouth, but couldn't see anything on the other side.

Alex stepped toward the door and Rodney's heart skipped a beat. Was the guy crazy?

A woman's voice came through the door, startling Rodney. He kept his finger on the trigger in case who ever it was burst through the door. A moment later, Alex turned from the door, a key in his hand.

"You're kidding?"

"Come on." Alex went back into the room and turned toward his right, through another passageway. He stopped at a door and inserted the key.

"That better be the way out."

Alex pushed the door open and stepped into another room. A figure stood on the other side of a large hole in the floor.

"Enough with the damn holes!" Rodney snapped.

Alex jumped over the hole, but misjudged the distance. He fell through the opening down into the room below. Rodney ran to the edge and peered down. Alex lay on his back unconscious.

"Oh, that's just great." Rodney looked around the room, but the figure he saw had vanished. The cold hand of fear grabbed him and refused to let go.

He looked back down into the hole, but didn't see Alex. He growled in anger, wanting to throw something.

"I hate this damn town." Rodney turned, determined to find another way out even if it killed him.

A cut barrier revealed another hallway on the other side. Sighing, he squeezed through the tear and hurried down the corridor.

The static from his radio brought him to a skidding halt. He spun in a circle, searching for any monsters coming toward him. He aimed his gun, letting the light reveal any creature lurking in the darkness.

He cautiously moved forward and the noise grew louder. He froze. Nothing came at him from the front. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to face the thing coming at him from behind.

A figure hissed at him and his pulse raced. He stepped back, his light illuminating a Wraith like creature. Black ooze covered the monster's face and hands. Its black leather coat appeared torn and seemed to move like a shadow behind the Wraith.

"Something a little more familiar. How nice."

Rodney pulled the trigger, but the weapon clicked. His heart sank and fear burned in his stomach. He stared at the P-90 in disbelief.

"Oh, this is so not my day."

The Wraith screeched and charged at him. Rodney swung the gun, hitting the creature in the head. It faltered, but swung its clawed hand at him. He didn't back away in time and the talons sliced through his mid-section. He cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Rodney reached for his 9mm and aimed it at the creature. It hissed and slapped the gun from his hand. It clattered against the wall and fell to the floor.

The creature stood over him, its eyes glowing. It grinned showing a row of jagged teeth. Rodney scrambled back, gasping at the pain in his stomach. The monster raised its foot to kick him, but he rolled out of the way. He came up, snatched his 9mm and squeezed the trigger.

The force of the bullets caused the creature to stumble back. He aimed for the Wraith's head and fired. It fell to the floor with a thump.

Rodney winced, the pain growing unbearable. He breathed through the pain, trying to calm his racing heart at the same time.

"I really hate this town." He climbed to his feet, staggered into the wall, then fell face first to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rodney jolted awake, his pulse thrashing in his ears. He looked around his room, but nothing was amiss. The clock on his nightstand read six in the morning.

He ran a hand through his hair and wince. Pain tore through him. He fought against oblivion rising within him. Breathing through the agony, he reached for his earpiece on the night stand. He put it on and tapped it.

"Medical emergency. McKay's room. Hurry!"

"Rodney, what's wrong?" Jennifer's voice ripped through the daze dragging him down.

"Just send someone. Now!"

He didn't hear what she said next for a wave of darkness washed over him.

~*~

John Sheppard burst into the infirmary. He spotted Jennifer stepping away from a bed. She looked at him, her eyes red. From fatigue or tears for her patient, he didn't know.

"What the hell happened?"

Jennifer stared back at the bed she'd left. John followed her gaze to Rodney lying unconscious.

"He called for a medical emergency to his room."

She moved toward her office and he followed, worry growing with each step.

"When they got to him, he was already unconscious. He was bleeding from a gash in his abdomen."

John pulled her to a stop. "He what?"

"He was bleeding from his stomach/ I don't know how it happened. I was going to ask him when he woke up."

Icy fingers trickled down his spine. "Didn't something like that happen before?"

Jennifer nodded and went to her desk. She typed on the laptop's keyboard then turned the screen around.

"Five months ago. A gunshot wound just appeared out of nowhere."

John snapped his fingers. "He said a Ronon-like being shot him. Don't tell me its happening again. I thought we ended that."

Jennifer shrugged. "Right now, he's the only one who can tell us."

He looked back to Rodney's bed and sighed. He didn't think any of them could handle a repeat of that strange world. He still had nightmares about that hotel.

"Let me know when he wakes up."

"You'll be the first I'll inform."

John nodded and left the infirmary. He ran into Woolsey coming the other way. He didn't want to deal with the man at the moment, but he knew Woolsey would want an update. He took a deep breath and headed toward the other man.

"How's the patient?"

"Still unconscious. Rodney woke up bleeding from his stomach. Jennifer doesn't know how it happened. We're waiting on Rodney to wake up."

Woolsey headed back down the corridor obviously not inclined to be anywhere near the infirmary. "But you have an idea."

John didn't want to contemplate it. "I might, but I don't want to jump to conclusions."

Woolsey stopped and stared at him. "How do you think he was injured? I highly doubt he sleeps with weapons."

John gritted his teeth and forced himself not to hit the man. He didn't want to think about the possibilities for fear of making them real. "Until he wakes up and tells us what happened, I'm not going to consider anything."

"If you know, Colonel, I want you to tell me."

He pointed a finger at Woolsey. "You know, you're pushy to the point of wanting to hit you."

"I want to know if I should tell Dr. McKay to clip his fingernails or have someone keep an eye on him."

John clinched his hands into fists. "Fine, maybe it'll give you nightmares just thinking about it. Five months ago, he'd been attacked the same way. He was asleep, but someone ended up shot. He told us, he'd been in an alternate Atlantis and was shot by a creature that looked a lot like Ronon."

Woolsey nodded. "I remember. I thought you took care of it."

John laughed. "So did I, but apparently it wants him back for a different reason."

Woolsey's face paled and he nodded slowly. He cleared his throat and nodded again. "All right. Maybe we should wait and see what he tells us."

"I thought so. Now, if you don't mind, I need to grab my gear and get the others. I have a feeling we're going back to Silent Hill."

~*~

Rodney knew he should open his eyes, but his lids were so heavy, he didn't want to waste what little energy he could muster. A dull ache throbbed in the area of his mid-section. He groaned softly and tried to push himself back into oblivion.

"Rodney? Are you all right?"

Jennifer's soft voice called to him, demanded he open his eyes. He moaned and forced his eyes open. Her face hovered before him, blurry, but a welcome sight from what he'd just witnessed.

He was safe back at Atlantis. He blinked away the blurriness until Jennifer came into focus.

"What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know. Do you remember anything?"

He closed his eyes and groaned. What didn't he remember? It came back to him in all its horrifying glory.

"I was in back that hotel, trying to find a way out. I was attacked by a deformed Wraith. It sliced me with its claws."

He looked at Jennifer. Her face paled and an icy chill flowed through his veins.

"It's happening again."

"I didn't want to hear that. I was hoping it was a bad dream."

Jennifer stood. "It's not, Rodney. You were bleeding from a gash in your abdomen. Unless you're sleeping with Freddy Krueger's glove, I'd say it's happening again."

Rodney shook his head. Why was it happening this time?

He closed his eyes and sighed. Footsteps invaded his hearing. He didn't feel like dealing with visitors, but he knew answers were needed.

Rodney forced his eyes open and focused on Sheppard standing at the foot of his bed.

"I suppose you already know what's going on."

Sheppard moved around the bed to sit in the chair by his beside. "I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong."

Rodney gave a rueful laugh. "I wish. I was back in Silent Hill."

Sheppard cursed and slapped his hands against the bed. He stood and paced in a small square.

"I so did not want to go back."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "And you thought I wanted to?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, McKay."

He shook his head. "Someone else was there this time."

Sheppard stared at him. "Another monster?"

"Thankfully, no. He appeared to be in the military. He said his name was Alex Shepherd."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rodney scoffed. "The main thing is to figure out why I ended up back there. You didn't delete the address from the database did you?"

"Yes, I'm sure there's a back up somewhere."

"Let's hope." He tapped his earpiece. "Zelenka? I need you to look at the DHD database for the address we deleted five months ago?"

"Why?"

Rodney closed his eyes and sighed. He never thought he'd ever say this.

"We need to go back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Two days later, Rodney didn't know if he should call it luck or fate when Zelenka found the address to the planet. He stared at the address and the little information it had. The Ancients had called it an uninhabited planet with a misty forest.

_They obviously didn't explore further._

"Are you sure about this? You remember what happened last time."

Rodney gave the man a look he hoped said Zelenka was an idiot. "Of course, I remember. I'm still having the damn nightmares."

"Sorry." He handed Rodney the number, not that he'd ever forgot. "Be careful."

A dozen retorts danced across his tongue, but he said nothing. He knew he was cranky because of having to go back to that town, not because of anything Zelenka had done. It was just easy to take it out on the other scientist.

"Thanks," he said instead.

Zelenka nodded and went back to work, leaving Rodney staring at the address. Taking a deep breath, he left the lab and headed toward the Gateroom.

_I so don't want to do this. I really hate that town._

~*~

Rodney stepped through the horizon and into a thick fog. He grumbled, hoping he wouldn't slam into a tree or worse: one of those damn monsters.

"Just as I remember it. Foggy." Sheppard turned the light from his P-90 on.

"This is going to be fun." Rodney turned on his flashlight and followed Sheppard into the mist.

"What do we hope to find this time?" Teyla asked, her voice sounding far away thanks to the fog.

"Hopefully a reason as to why I continue to dream about this damn town. It should have been the end of it five months ago."

"Maybe it likes your charming personality," Ronon goaded.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. It wouldn't do much good anyway.

"Let's make sure the creatures can hear us," Sheppard hissed.

They went silent after that. Rodney's gaze scanned the fog for any movement. It was difficult to see much passed his own nose.

_I can't see a damn thing. I might have to rely on the noise from the radios. Hopefully they'll still work. _

Thanks to the fog, it took longer to reach the forest. So far, the radios hadn't gone off, much to Rodney's relief. They weren't out of the woods, yet, so to speak. They still had to get to the town without being attacked.

The fog let up to reveal the path winding deeper into the woods. The air grew heavy and Rodney's heart raced. He readied his P-90, aiming it into the vegetation. Anything might come at them at any moment.

Nothing came, though, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. He'd been through this too often in his nightmares and in reality. He refused to give these creatures an edge.

They turned the bend in the path and the fog continued to lessen. The scent of moisture hung in the air. Rain would be a welcome respite, but he knew it wouldn't come. He doubted this place ever saw rain.

"I think I should warn you that the creatures are different."

Sheppard glanced at him over his shoulder. "Different how?"

"In the hotel, I came across two monsters that I didn't see last time. One looked like a woman and the other moved on all legs like looked like sabers."

"Oh, is that all? I thought they were more dangerous."

Rodney stared up at the sky. "The woman attacked me with a knife and the other creature was able to block any frontal attacks."

"Great."

Ronon snorted and brought out his gun. "Let's see if they can block this."

"Don't get too cocky, Chewie," Sheppard warned.

Ronon shrugged, twirled his weapon, then put it back in its holster.

_Just wait until he actually sees these things. _Rodney shook his head at the thought. It wouldn't do any good. The man wasn't afraid of anything.

The fog lifted enough to reveal the town before them. Rodney's heart picked up its pace and his stomach twisted into a knot.

"Everyone keep your eyes open." Sheppard led the way into the town.

Rodney brought up his gun, ready to shoot anything that didn't look human. He took a deep breath to calm himself and gazed at their surroundings. Everything appeared the same; the abandoned buildings wrapped in fog, broken streets dropping into oblivion. He had no idea if it was day or not, the fog blocked out the sun.

"All right, McKay, where to?"

Rodney stared at Sheppard's back. "What gave you the idea that I know?"

"Your nightmares."

"Then I guess it's the hotel. As if that will tell us anything."

Sheppard headed toward their left down a street Rodney hoped didn't just suddenly drop off. He shone his light into the fog, but saw nothing. At best the light from his gun barely penetrated the dense mist. At worst, it bounced back into his eyes. He grumbled and decided to keep his eyes on Sheppard in case the man suddenly vanished.

The silence grew unnerving and seemed to close in around them like the fog. The fear it created crept upon him, threatening to squeeze his heart. He wanted something to shoot just to relieve the tension.

_Be careful what you wish for. You might not like the results. _

The mist parted to reveal a fence barrier blocking their progress. Rodney stared at it, blinking.

"I don't remember that."

"We didn't go this way last time." Sheppard stepped toward the fence and shoot it. The rattle barely echoed in the thick fog. "We can climb this."

Rodney scoffed. "Oh, hell no. I'd rather find another way around."

"If I have to toss you over, you're going over." Ronon's deep growl sent a chill skimming through him.

"Ok. We're going over."

Ronon patted him on the back and stepped toward the fence. He grasped the chain links and hauled himself up. It didn't take him long to reach the top and he swung himself over.

"Show off," Rodney growled.

Sheppard smirked. "You're turn."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Oh, thanks so much."

Rodney hooked his P-90 to his vest and marched to the fence. He stared up at it and swallowed. He really didn't want to do this. He doubted he'd be able to get over it without making a fool out of himself.

_Let's get this over with. _

Breathing deeply, he grasped the links and pulled himself up the fence. He didn't reach the top in record time, but at least he did. He took a moment to take it in. Smiling, he swung himself over the top and climbed down the other side.

"You took your time."

Rodney glared at Ronon. "Shut up."

Rodney jumped the rest of the way, landing hard on his feet. Ronon smirked, irking Rodney even further. He opened his mouth to sling some insults when the fence rattled. He looked up to see Teyla coming over the top.

"You were going to say something?"

He glowered at Ronon, but didn't say anything. He unhooked his P-90 and turned on the light. Shining the light into the fog, he took a look at where they were. The street continued on, thankfully.

Feet hitting the ground made him swung back around. Teyla brushed herself off and released a deep breath. The fence rattled again and a moment later, Sheppard swung himself over and jumped the rest of the way down.

"Show off," Ronon said gruffly.

Sheppard turned on his flashlight, aiming it into the cloudiness. "Let's go."

They traveled down the street, keeping eyes and ears open for attacks from anywhere.

Static caused Rodney to jump. He closed his eyes and growled in annoyance. He aimed his gun at the fog, but didn't see anything.

On alert, they moved down the street. The static grew louder as they came upon an alleyway. Sheppard looked down the passage and stepped back.

"Holy hell!" He fired his P-90 into the alley, the gunfire echoing dully.

Rodney rushed to his side the others right behind him. He stared down the alley as a glowing black mass fell to the ground. Black smoke floated toward them, making it hard to breathe. Rodney coughed and backed away from the alley.

"What the hell was that?" Ronon put his gun back in its holster.

Rodney wiped his mouth then glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I left my field guide to Silent Hill's monsters on my dresser. Let me go back and get it."

"That's enough, McKay."

Rodney fought back the urge to scream in frustration. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back and forget this place even existed. The only problem with that was he knew he'd have another nightmare if they didn't get to the bottom of this now.

Sighing, he lifted his P-90 and followed Sheppard deeper into the town.

"So where are these difficult monsters you were talking about?"

"I didn't say they were difficult. I said they were more dangerous."

"If you say so."

Rodney rolled his eyes, suddenly wishing he were alone. At least then, he wouldn't have to listen to Ronon's skepticism.

The fog cleared in time for them to come to a complete halt. The street ended, broken off as if something had taken a large bite out of it.

"Great. We won't be going that way."

"How obvious of you."

Sheppard glared at him over his shoulder, but turned and headed back down the street. He headed down an alley on their right. The passage ended in a wooden fence, but a hole on the bottom allowed for one to get through to the other side.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You might end up falling into nothing."

Sheppard scowled. "It's better than going all way back and trying another way."

Rodney cleared his throat and took a step back, giving the Colonel enough room to wiggle through the gap.

"You could just kick it down or shoot it down."

"Be quiet." Sheppard crawled through the hole. Rodney listened for a scream of him falling, but nothing happened. He stepped closer to the fence and peeked through the wood.

"You're turn."

He jumped back at the voice and growled. "Try not to sound so happy."

"You coming or not?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, tossed his P-90 over the barrier then crawled through the gap. The smell of dirt assaulted his nose. He kept his mouth closed, not wanting the dirt or dust to get into his mouth.

He came out the other end and climbed to his feet. Sheppard handed him his weapon. He gazed at their surroundings and saw they were on a hill. At the bottom of the rise, stood another fence along with a large sign.

"Welcome to Silent Hill. Thanks, we didn't know that earlier."

"McKay, you don't need to insult the sign."

"We have to climb another fence."

"I know."

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned to help Teyla and then Ronon through the opening.

"All right, people. Let's go." Sheppard led the way down the hill to the chain link fence.

Sheppard went up first this time, tossing his weapon over the fence. He climbed up and over in no time. He picked up his P-90 and stood guard.

Sighing, Rodney followed, tossing his weapon over first. He took a deep breath to calm himself then climbed up the fence.

Half way over, his radio went off in his ear. He winced, his heart racing. He scanned the area, looking behind them over the hill then down the street in front of him.

"You see anything?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, hurry up."

Rodney picked up his pace. He swung himself over the top and shimmied down the other side. His feet hit the ground and he picked up his gun. He aimed it into the fog, squinting in hope of seeing better.

The static grew louder and Sheppard moved to his left to cover more ground. Rodney stayed put. Behind him, he heard feet hit the ground. Teyla came into his side view, her gun aimed and ready. A moment later, Ronon twirled his gun and took up position on Rodney's right.

The sound of someone struggling to breathe came through the fog. A dim glow and thick black smoke appeared in the mist. Rodney's heart leaped in dread.

"I take it that's what you saw earlier?"

"Yep." Sheppard raised his gun and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked in concern.

"Losing patience." Sheppard only took two steps when the creature finally stepped out of the fog.

"Crap." Rodney whispered.

Completely black, the thing's chest glowed like fire. It didn't have any arms and seemed to stumble on its own legs. Black smoke flowed from it. It gurgling grew into a growl as it staggered closer.

Ronon sauntered forward, aiming his gun and fired. A red bolt of energy shot out toward the creature. A direct hit sent the thing flying back. It hit the ground and didn't get up.

Rodney lifted a finger and glared at the taller man. "Don't say a damn thing."

He stalked off into the fog, not caring if the others followed. He cast a glance at the creature on the ground, wondering if maybe these monsters weren't as dangerous as he originally thought.

He shook his head. _We haven't met those things in the hotel, yet. _

On his left loomed the hotel, a five story monstrosity that threatened to cave in at any moment. He stared up at it, wondering how the building still stood.

"That looks creepy."

Rodney wanted to laugh. Ronon really was Mr. Obvious.

"You're not afraid of these monsters, but an abandoned building gives you the creeps?"

Sheppard cleared his throat. "Let's go, children."

Guns at the ready, they went single file into the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Here we go again." Sheppard led the way down the short corridor and into the large lobby.

The darkness completely surrounded them. The smell of dampness and mustiness assaulted Rodney's nose. The crackle of rubble falling didn't fail to make him nervous.

_One of these days this place is going to tumble to the ground. Hopefully not while we're still inside it._

"Spread out and start searching." Sheppard headed for the large desk tucked into the corner on their left.

"Any idea on what we're looking for?" Ronon looked at Rodney with what he could only term an impatient expression.

_How should I know? _"Anything and everything. We need to know why I keep getting brought here."

Ronon spread his arms out and sauntered across the lobby to the far wall.

Rodney strolled to a set of double doors on the left wall. He pushed against them, but they refused to open. He pulled on them, but still didn't open.

"Elevator's busted." Ronon barked from the other side of the lobby.

"Thanks, Chewie." Sheppard joined Rodney at the doors. "How the hell are we going to get upstairs?"

Rodney shook his head, his eyes on the doors. "I woke up already upstairs."

"Found the stairs. They're blocked by debris." Ronon joined them by the door.

Rodney gritted his teeth. "Thanks for the play by play there, Butch."

"Don't make me separate you two." Sheppard snapped.

"Perhaps we should try to find another way upstairs." Teyla's soft voice killed the tension in the air.

"I'm all for it, but how?"

Ronon stepped back and planted his foot in the center of one of the doors. The bang echoed through the building. The door remained closed.

"Let's try to remove that rubble." Sheppard headed toward the stairs.

Rodney stared at the debris, mostly large pieces of ceiling. He looked up and saw the hole the portions fell from. He shivered, hoping the rest stayed up there.

Ronon and Sheppard heaved, shoved, pulled and dropped the rubble until the stairs were cleared. Lights pointed up the stairs and Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. The stairs appeared solid enough and went all the way to the top.

"Let's take it easy in case the stairs aren't stable."

The stairs creaked with each step taken. Rodney cringed, fearing his next step might send him through the staircase. He wanted to hurry up and reach the top before the whole thing crumbled.

He jumped the last two steps and landed on the top. He took several deep breathes, ignoring the strange and annoyed looks the others gave him. Let them try this place alone and they'd understand.

"You good now?" Ronon's voice sound more annoyed than concerned.

Rodney glared at him, but said nothing. He turned on the light to his P-90 and headed down the corridor. Insects scurried along the floor, up the wall, and into large holes in the wall. He shuddered and made his way down the hall. A door on his left was blocked by rubble. He tried the door on his right, but it was locked.

"Stand back." Sheppard's voice startled him.

He moved out of the Colonel's way. Sheppard kicked the door in and it banged against the wall.

"I could have done that." Rodney groused.

"Then why didn't you?" Ronon asked, stepping into the room.

"Children, behave."

Rodney rolled his eyes and followed Ronon into the room. A dirty mattress lay slumped up against the far wall. A dresser stood near the right wall. The wallpaper peeled off the walls and a musty smell permeated the room.

"Nothing in here." Sheppard dropped the mattress back against the wall.

"So we destroyed a door for nothing. Great. I'm going back down the hall."

Rodney left the room, frustration trumping his fear. He stalked down the corridor and tried the door on his left. It opened without trouble. His heart in his throat, he stepped into the room.

"Hold up, Mr. Impatient." Sheppard's voice raked across his nerves.

He blew out a breath to release the pent up tension building within him. He listened to their footsteps hurry toward him.

"You could fall through the floor and we wouldn't know about it."

He glared at Sheppard. "My screams would alert you."

He stepped into the room, his light illuminating the scarce furniture. A whole bed rested in the middle of the room, flanked by two nightstands. A piece of paper lay on the stand on the right. He went to it, hope rising.

"What'd you find?"

"Shh." Rodney read the note. "My frustration is growing. I can't leave this room. It's locked from the outside and the key I have doesn't work. I can't even open the windows to climb out."

"Well, that's creepy."

Rodney tossed the paper onto the table. "And useless."

"Let's keep searching."

A chill swept over Rodney at the thought of not being able to leave the room. What must have the person gone through? Did they even find a way out before this place became abandoned?

_Don't think about it. Let's just find answers to my problem. _

Shaking his head, he followed the others out of the room and down the hallway.

"Damn it!" Sheppard's angry shout brought Rodney up short. He aimed his P-90 and the light revealed a hill of rubble and debris blocking their way. They wouldn't be able to climb over it.

Rodney tried the door on the right, but it was locked. He checked the left and it swung open.

"This way." He rushed into the room and spotted a hole in the wall leading into another room.

He squeezed through the narrow opening and was greeted by insects flying in his face. He swung the butt of his gun, sending one smacking into the wall on his left. The other landed in front of him and he stepped on it.

"Can we come through or are you going to stand in the way?"

Rodney turned to glare at Ronon, who only stared at him. He rolled his eyes and moved from the gap. He turned his attention to the room. It looked the same as the other they'd just been in, except the bed was propped on its feet against the wall. One nightstand remained and a large dresser stood in the corner to his left. Insect guts spattered it.

He made his way to the door and it swung open. His radio went off, giving him static. He groaned and closed the door.

"Let's find another way around."

"There is no other way around." Sheppard pointed behind him. "We're going out that door."

Grumbling, Rodney went to the door and opened it. The static grew louder and he heard the distinct clicking of metal against wood. He closed his eyes, knowing what monster that sound belonged to.

"Move." Ronon's impatience grated.

Rodney stepped out into the corridor, the pile of rubble behind him. He aimed his P-90 down the hallway and the light revealed the creature coming at him. He opened fire, but the thing blocked the bullets. Blood splashed the walls were he was able to hit. He stepped closer and continued to fire.

"What the hell is that?" Sheppard's surprised voice brought a smirk from him.

"What I was talking about." The creature jumped onto the ceiling to avoid the gunfire. "Crap."

Red energy zipped by him and hit the monster in the back. It screeched and fell to the floor. It got up and scampered toward them. Rodney jumped back. It reared up and slammed its blade like feet into the floor where he was a second ago.

It swiped at them and Rodney leaped out of the way, landing behind the creature. He scrambled to his feet, but the beast focused on the others leaving itself open to his fire.

"You're going down." He aimed and fired into the monster's back. It screeched, jerked in an attempt to get out of his way. It turned around, but it was riddled with wounds and it collapsed to the floor.

"Ok. That wasn't easy."

Rodney took a deep breath and cocked his head to the side. "Really? I thought it was."

"All right, you two, knock it off." Sheppard moved to take the lead once again. "Let's keep moving."

Insects scurried inside the walls and Rodney aimed his weapon at them, but nothing burst through. His heart hammered in his chest and he fought not to jump at shadows.

A door on their right stood wide open and Sheppard cautiously led the way inside. Rodney glanced in the bathroom on his left and gagged. The coppery smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. Blood covered the walls and bathtub. He averted his eyes and moved further into the room.

"Looks like we're going up." Sheppard stood in front of a pile of rubble topped with an old dresser and bed. The mess drew the eye to a hole in the ceiling.

"Oh, joy."

Sheppard climbed the pile, over the desk, and heaved himself up into the room above. He turned around and helped Rodney up.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea."

"Just beginning? I've thought this was a bad idea when we stepped inside."

Rodney glared at the man. "Then why did you suggest it?"

Sheppard shrugged and helped Teyla up into the room. "Because I hoped there might be something like last time."

Rodney rolled his eyes. There wasn't anything in this room thanks to the huge hole. He stepped to the right and checked the door. It wouldn't budge. Growling, he turned and joined the others.

"Door won't move." He turned to glare at the door then spotted a gap in the bathroom. "Nevermind. This way."

He entered the bathroom, ignored the bloody sink and toilet and squeezed through the wall. The moment he stepped into the hallway, his radio blared static. He closed his eyes and groaned, fed up with the creatures.

"This is so getting old." He opened his eyes and aimed his P-90 down the corridor. A flash of pink and a glimmer of a knife announced one of the woman-like creatures shuffling his way. He marched down the hall and when he caught a glimpse of it, opened fire. The thing jolted then fell to the floor.

Ronon smacked him on the back. "About time you stepped up."

"I'm going to throw you down one of those holes."

Ronon actually smiled at him, causing his ire to radiate through his body. He glared at the man through his lashes, but said nothing. It wasn't worth it.

One their left, a door hung on its hinges as if refusing to fall. Rodney stepped into the room and spotted a book laying on top of a worn out bed. Trying not to get his hopes up, he picked up the tome and used Sheppard's light to read it.

"Another journal."

"Great, let's take it with us and read it back at Atlantis. We're getting out of here."

Rodney stared at Sheppard. "We haven't searched the entire place. There might be more."

"This place might come down around us at any moment. We're leaving, McKay. Let's go."

He wanted to scream his frustration, but didn't. He knew the Colonel was right. Debris trickled down around them and there was no telling when one of these hole infested floors will come tumbling down. It was best to leave while they still could.

The way out turned out to be a lot easier than the way in. The monsters were no where to be seen. That only made Rodney even more alert in case one of them decided for one last attack.

They finally made it back to the lobby, but where greeted by one of the black glowing creatures. It scuffled toward them, twisting its body with each step it took. The gurgling noises it made were loud in the silence.

"Enough of this." Ronon stepped in front of the group, aimed his gun and fired.

Red energy flew through the air and hit the monster in the chest. The thing stumbled back, but didn't fall. It continued forward and Ronon shot again. The creature flew back, landed on its back, and didn't get up.

"Can we get out of here now? Please?" Annoyance coated Sheppard's voice.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Rodney led the way through the lobby and down the short hallway to the front door. He'd never thought he'd be glad to see the foggy streets. He breathed in the fresh air, surprised it even smell normal. Moisture still hung in the air.

"Let's not stand here." Sheppard hurried down the street back to the metal fence.

Rodney groaned. "Forgot about the fence."

He hurried after the others, stuffing the journal in his backpack at the same time. He zipped it up when static assaulted his ears.

"Oh, come on!" He turned, P-90 aimed. Black smoke shot out toward him and he jumped back. He opened fire, not caring if he hit the thing or not. His gun clicked and he wanted to throw the weapon away in anger.

"Hurry up, McKay!"

Rodney raced toward the fence, the black smoke becoming lighter only to be replaced by fog. At the moment, he much preferred the mist. He tossed his empty gun over the fence then climbed up. He chanced a look behind him and saw the glowing monster shuffling toward him. He took a deep breath and swung himself over the top and jumped the rest of the way down. He landed hard on his feet, stumbling to keep from falling.

"Nice. Let's get out of here."

Sheppard tossed him his gun and he caught it. He followed the group up the hill, wanting this nightmare to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rodney stepped into the Gateroom, half expecting to walk into a nightmare. To his relief all was normal. He breathed a sigh followed by the urge to start reading the journal.

Woolsey strolled toward them, a look of curiosity and determination on his face.

_Great. Can't even wait for us to relax. _

He wanted to escape and head for his lab, but Woolsey caught his eye before he could make a break for it.

"Well?" Woolsey raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind his back.

"Still there." Sheppard's voice emanated annoyance. "Different monsters, though."

"I take it'll all be in your reports."

"Every little detail." Ronon headed out of the room.

Woolsey nodded as if Ronon's rudeness never happened. "I'll expect all of you to be ready for a debriefing in an hour."

_Joy._ Rodney followed the others out of the Gateroom. He couldn't wait to read what was in the journal, but his stomach protested its emptiness.

He took off his backpack and headed for the mess hall. If nothing else, he could read as he ate.

Once inside, Rodney grabbed a tray, placed food upon it, then headed for a table far enough away from the crowd so he could concentrate on the diary.

He tossed the book on the table and sat. He took a bite of the sandwich and opened to the first page. He raised an eyebrow at the blank page.

_What the hell? Someone didn't know to start on the first page? _

Fighting back annoyance, Rodney turned the pages, his heart sinking with each empty page. What was the point of this thing if nothing was in it? Had he wasted his time going back there in the first place? Was the town playing a cruel joke?

_Yeah, right. It's just a town. _

Before the irritation reached its peak and he threw the book away, he came upon a page full of writing. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back in his chair. He took several sips of water and another bite of the sandwich then began reading.

_I have no idea how I got here. I don't even know where I am. The place is deserted, except for these creatures. _

_I don't know what's going on here, but it seems as if I'm the last person on earth. _

A chill went through Rodney at those words. He knew the feeling well. He took a sip of water, wanting something stronger. He finished off his sandwich and continued reading.

_I was chased by some of the creatures and took refuge in this hotel. Little did I know it was a gateway to hell. The entire building changed right before my eyes. I tried to find my way out, but only seemed to go deeper into this strange world. There were monsters there as well. Worse than what was on the streets. _

"Learn anything?"

Rodney jumped at Sheppard's voice and glared up at him. The man held a tray in his hands and sat across from him without waiting to be asked.

He looked back down at the journal. "Nothing I didn't already know. Course, I just started reading."

"Another person snatched from their comfy bed and dropped in the middle of that town?"

Rodney stared at Sheppard through his lashes. "I doubt everyone was snatched from their beds. This place isn't an alien. It brings out your worst nightmares and forces you to remember your past."

"Just because that's what it did to you doesn't mean it's the same for someone else."

Rodney shrugged. "The last journal I read suggested that and I lived through it."

"Then why have the nightmares returned?"

He shook his head. "When I come across someone who's been there before I'll let you know."

"What about the date you found about the Ancient who went there?"

Rodney cocked his head to the side. He hadn't thought of it, mainly because the information on the drive didn't match up with what he himself had witnessed. Now, he realized the town the monsters changed with every person.

"You're right. There might be something on there."

Filled with hope, he grabbed the journal and his backpack and headed for his lab. His mind flashed to where the flash drive might be. It'd been awhile since the last time he looked at it. He hoped one of the other scientists hadn't erased the information to use for their own projects.

He stepped into his lab, dropped his pack on the floor near his computers and turned one of them on. While it booted up, Rodney rifled through the nearby files searching for the flash drive.

"What are you looking for?"

Rodney didn't look at Zelenka as he answered. "The flash drive with all the information from the Ancient's database on the alternate Atlantis. I want to know if he ended up going back or met anyone that did."

"That is a lot of information to go through."

He rolled his eyes at the other scientist. "I'll use a search."

Zelenka shrugged. "Have it your way, but the flash drive is-"

"Found it!" Rodney smiled and hurried to the computer. He plugged the drive into the slot and sat in front of the screen. He thoroughly ignored Zelenka as Rodney pulled up the information.

He typed in a search for anything relating to returning to the strange Atlantis or anywhere else. He held his breath and waited for the results.

_I hope this isn't a waste of time. _

Fatigue seeped into him and his eyes grew heavy. He shook his head to keep himself awake. He hadn't slept well since being in the infirmary and it seemed to finally take its toll. He ran a hand over his face to keep himself focused. He didn't want to fall asleep now. There was too much to do, too many questions that needed answers. He needed answers.

The computer beeped, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen and cursed.

"Nothing!" He slammed his fist on the table top and spun around. He stared at Zelenka still standing there. "What?"

Zelenka shook his head and walked away.

_Lot of help that did._ Rodney shut the computer down and removed the flash drive. He stared at the small device and felt his control slipping away. He closed his eyes, trying to grab the threads before they drifted too far.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his pack and left the lab. If he wanted answers, he needed to read the rest of the journal.

_I just hope I find something before its too late. _

Rodney headed for the transporter, wanting to read in the privacy of his quarters.

_At least it's quieter there. _

He stepped inside and touched the area on the map where his room was. He leaded against the wall, drowsiness crept upon him.

_I should've gotten some coffee. _

The doors opened and he stepped out onto a foggy street. He stared in disbelief, his heart pounding.

_What the hell? How the did I get here?_

Rodney looked behind him, but the transporter was gone, replaced by a fence reaching several feet above him.

_Oh, crap. _

He looked back at the swirling fog. He squinted, trying to see into the mist. It was too thick to see anything, but a couple feet in front of him.

"Damn it."

He slipped on his backpack, took a breath, and headed down the street.

A street lamp on his right chased away some of the fog, revealing an abandoned car covered in a fine film of ash. He glanced inside the car, but couldn't see anything through the dirty windows.

He regretted not bringing his flashlight when the lights suddenly went out.

"Oh, this is not good." He drew his 9mm, thankful he hadn't left it back in the armory. He crept along the street, listening for the static of his radio. He didn't want to be caught off guard in the darkness.

All he heard was his heart pounding in his ears. He didn't let his guard down, though and aimed his gun into the fog, expecting anything to charge out of the soup.

Running footsteps came toward him and he stopped. Static didn't come from his radio, but he wasn't about to take chances. He raised his gun and pulled back the hammer.

"Who's there?" He called just in case the footsteps coming toward him ended up being a human.

A figure came out of the fog and he didn't think his heart could beat any faster. He took a step back, his finger on the trigger. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who walked toward him.

"McKay, is that you?"

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his gun. Alex stepped out of the fog, carrying a large axe.

"I could have shot you!"

"Glad you didn't."

Rodney shoved his gun back in the holster. "What the hell happened to the lights?"

"I turned them off. I'm trying to get into the prison."

Rodney blinked at Alex. "Why? What's in there?"

"Some friends of mine. They were kidnapped and taken there."

"What happened to looking for your brother?" What the hell was going on?

Alex continued down the street, forcing Rodney to keep up with him. "He's here somewhere, but right now, I need to get my friends out of prison."

Rodney smirked. "Prison break."

"Right."

They hurried down the street through the thick fog. White noise burst from their radios and Rodney pulled his gun out of the holster.

"Keep going!" Alex picked up his pace and cross the street toward a building on their right.

Heavy footsteps rushed toward them and it was all Rodney could do not to look behind him. He followed Alex through an open fence then took a sharp left down an alley. They came to a dead end, but Alex opened a door letting them into the prison.

The shutting of the door ricocheted through the empty and decaying room. Rubble littered the floor. A turned over chair seemed out of place in the midst of the bricks.

"This way."

Rodney followed him around the large extension on his left. He glanced through the windows into an empty room.

_Probably a security room at one time._

Double doors waited on the other side. Alex pushed the doors open revealing bloody steps leading up. A torso lay on the steps, its other half lay around the corner on another set of steps.

Rodney tore his eyes from the gore. "What happened here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

A closed metal gate blocked their path. Frustration burned through Rodney and he wanted to hit something.

Alex opened a door to their right and stepped into another room. Rodney rolled his eyes and followed. A lever hung on the wall in front of them. He continued to scan the room as Alex pulled the lever. Metal moving against metal screeched through the room.

"Let's go."

Alex left the room and Rodney began to wonder if this guy wasn't related to John. The two sure gave orders the same way.

Rodney hurried through the gate and down the corridor. So far they hadn't been attacked by monsters.

They made their way into a large room with a staircase leading up. In one corner of the room stood what looked like half a truck with tools scattered on the flatbed. Nothing on it looked particularly interesting.

He heard footsteps going up and he sighed. _Doesn't he ever take a break? Must be some friends._

Rodney hurried up the stairs after him. It led up to a catwalk with a short row of locked cell doors on the left. They moved across the walkway when it began shaking. He spread out his arms to keep his balance. A roar boomed through the building sending a chill down his spine.

"What the hell was that?"

Alex shook his head and kept going. Grumbling, Rodney followed.

Alex jumped over a gap in the catwalk, landing on the other side with a metallic bang. Rodney blinked in the darkness. He looked down to the debris cluttered floor below. His heart leaped into his throat.

_Oh, I'm so not jumping over that. _

"Come on!"

Rodney took a deep breath and bounded over the gap. He slipped and fell, but grabbed the edge of the catwalk to keep from falling. Alex gripped Rodney's arms and dragged him back onto the walkway. He climbed to his feet, breathing heavily. He glanced back down and shook his head.

"That was close."

"It's not that bad of a drop."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You jump down there then."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but continued down the walkway. Rodney spread his arms out in frustration. Running around an abandoned prison was not his idea of a good time. He wanted to find the way out of here, but he wasn't about to go wandering this place by himself. It was too dangerous.

_What is it with this town and buildings fixing to collapse?_

Before them stood an open cell, its door hanging on one hinge. A large hole in the back wall led into another room. Alex went through it, an axe in hand. Rodney blew out a breath and drew his 9mm. He walked through the hole in the wall and into the next room.

_More proof these places are falling apart. Why doesn't someone just bulldoze the entire place?_

Clicking rang through the walls and Rodney's heart pounded. Again, he wished he had his flashlight.

He turned in a slow circle, his gun aimed at the walls. He bumped into Alex's back and moved to the center of the room. He licked his lips, trying to moisten a dry mouth.

The static from both radios blared through the room. Rodney winced, the tension grew. Panic rioted within him, but he pushed it down. He'd been through worse and come out fine. This wasn't any different.

He caught movement in the gloom and aimed his weapon in the corner of the room. Alex's flashlight revealed the creature.

"I hate these things!" Rodney pulled the trigger, but the monster blocked the bullets. "And that's why."

Alex charged toward the beast, rolled to the side and came up swinging. Rodney rolled his eyes. The creature turned to face Alex and Rodney took the opportunity to fire two more shots. The fiend screamed and stumbled back. Alex swung his axe, sweeping the beast's front legs out from under it. He brought the weapon down, slicing the thing in two.

Silence reined.

Rodney took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the terror raging inside him.

_I hate this town. _

"Here. Take this."

Rodney opened his eyes. Alex tossed a rifle at him and he caught it. He stared at it, turning it over in his hands.

"You've used one of those things before, right?"

Rodney glared at Alex through his lashes. "I think I get the idea."

Alex nodded and led the way through the room. He opened the door and gunfire reverberated through the corridor. Alex ducked out of the way and Rodney slammed his back against the wall. He breathed deeply, flung himself into the open doorway, fire the rifle into the darkness, then moved back to the wall.

Two shots fired back. Alex rose up to a sitting position and fired two shots from his gun. He then scrambled to his feet and took up a spot on the other side of the open door.

"This is going to get old, fast." Rodney drew his 9mm, jumped into the doorway, pulled the trigger at the same time as the unseen foes. Pain tore through him and he flung himself against the wall again.

Gunfire resonated around him. He looked down at his bloody hand and cursed.

_I am so accident prone._

Haziness closed in around him, shadows teased the corners of his sight. He shook his head, trying to force himself to stay focused. He couldn't pass out here, not in this hellhole.

"McKay!"

Rodney looked up into the blurry face of Alex. He squinted, but his vision only became worse.

"I've been shot." His voice sounded weak and he winced.

"Just hang on. Don't pass out on me."

A buzzing intensified in his ears and he didn't hear anything else before darkness claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The doors of the transporter opened and Rodney fell. Caught off guard, Ronon reached out to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Did you skip a cup?" Ronon dragged Rodney away from the closing doors and pushed him up against the wall. When the scientist slumped over and slid to the floor, concern bubbled to the surface. This wasn't a case of someone working past the human body's fatigue threshold. Something was wrong.

"McKay?" Ronon knelt before Rodney and spotted a dark blotch in the center of his shirt. He stared at it, wondering what the hell Rodney got himself into this time. He shook his head, got to his feet and pressed his earpiece.

He lifted Rodney into his arms. "I'm bringing McKay to the infirmary."

Jennifer's worried voice came into his ear. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. He fell out of the transporter with blood on his shirt."

"Is he breathing? Did you check for a pulse?"

Ronon glanced at Rodney as he stepped into the transporter. "Kind of had other things on my mind at the time."

He propped Rodney up against the wall and pressed the location of the infirmary on the screen. The doors slid shut again and a second later, they opened. He carried the scientist through the hallways, ignoring all the looks he received on the way there.

Once in the infirmary, Jennifer hurried toward him and directed him to a nearby bed. He dropped Rodney onto the bed and pressed his earpiece.

"Sheppard, Rodney's been injured again. I took him to the infirmary. Jennifer's looking at him now."

"How the hell did he get injured? He just left the mess hall not too long ago. He was on his way to the lab to get the Ancient's flash drive."

Ronon turned his attention to the chaos over by Rodney's bed. Something about the entire situation didn't sit well with him. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but his instinct hadn't been wrong before.

"He went to that town."

"Damn it." The anger and fear in Sheppard's voice came loud and clear through the earpiece.

~*~

Sheppard barged into the infirmary, fuming. He gave a crisp nod to Ronon, who leaned against the wall, arms folded. He marched across the room to where Jennifer stood over Rodney. She was busy wrapping bandages around the scientist's mid-section. A chill went through him at the sight.

_We need to put a stop to this before that place kills him_.

Jennifer looked up at his approach and offered a shaky smile. He wasn't in the mood to return it. He looked over at Rodney lying unconscious on the bed.

"We should just move him in here."

"What happened?" Sheppard asked, not up for humor.

Jennifer sighed and stepped away from the bed. He followed her, joined by Ronon. She wiped a hand across her forehead. He knew she was exhausted and not just from the surgery. He knew she cared about Rodney and seeing him like this must be taking a toll on her.

"He was shot. I don't know how he could have gotten shot standing in a transporter."

"That damn town." Sheppard clinched his hands into fists. This was getting out of hand. Scratch that. It was out of hand. "If I have to burn that place to the ground to stop this, I will. Gladly."

"Before you drop a bomb on the town, take a look at this."

Sheppard glanced at Ronon, who shrugged.

"What is it?"

Jennifer led them to her office where she had a computer up and running. She typed a few keys and the screen filled with words in a language he didn't understand.

"You want to translate?"

"It's the Ancient flash drive Rodney got from the lab. Ronon told me that you said had left the mess hall to go to his lab."

"Yeah. Between then and when I got Ronon's call was a little over an hour."

"This was in his pocket, so from the lab to when Ronon found him-"

"You're telling us he was in the transporter the entire time?" Surprise and disbelief coated Ronon's voice.

Jennifer shook her head. "He was there all right. The bullet I retrieved is proof enough."

"She's saying he was snatched by that town when he was in the transporter."

Jennifer stared at Sheppard as if he had a second head. "How can a town kidnap someone?"

"I'm beginning to think Silent Hill isn't a town. Rodney said that it can bring forth your worst nightmares. A town doesn't do that."

"Maybe it's not the town. Maybe it's something in the town."

He couldn't argue her logic, but she hadn't been there. She didn't see the monsters and the decay. She didn't see entire buildings change right before her eyes.

Sheppard sighed. "Will he be all right?"

"He'll be back to his irritable self in no time."

"I want Zelenka to take a look at the flash drive. See if there's anything in there to tell us how to put an end to this once and for all."

Jennifer nodded and shut down her computer then handed the device to him. He stared at it, hoping there was something within to give them a clue. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his fingers around the small drive and left the infirmary.

~*~

Rodney stood in the middle of a rust covered room. He turned in a slow circle, his heart pounding in his ears. A dim bulb flickered over head and a spark jumped from another light hanging from the ceiling by a single wire.

"Where the hell am I?"

The weak illumination barely revealed anything, but he knew he stood in a hospital room. A trace of blood lingered in the air along with rust and decay.

He stepped around the blood covered gurney in the middle of the room and headed for the door. He knocked over an IV stand, sending it clattering to the floor. The hollowness of the sound caused a shiver to course through his veins. He shook it off and pushed through the door to another room. A trail of blood led under the door to his right.

Clutter piled up on the counters in front of him. He tried the door on his left, but it wouldn't budge. His heart thundered in his chest as he stared at the smear leading to the other door. A chill went up his spine at having to meet whatever caused the carnage and mess around him.

Gathering his courage and all the annoyance he could muster, he stomped through the doorway and into a dark hallway.

_What I wouldn't give for a damn flashlight. _

Filled body bags littered the corridor. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to get a grip and ignore what surrounded him.

_I need to find a way out of here before whatever did this comes back._

Rodney compelled himself to move forward. There had to be a way out of here and he would find it.

He hurried down the corridor and opened the door on his left. It opened into a small room, a table on his right with a broken phone. On his left stood a counter with drawers placed above. Paper littered the floor. In the far corner was another door.

The silence of the entire place grew unnerving. He rushed toward the door and flung it open. He grumbled when he saw another corridor surrounded by doors.

_This is getting old. _

A metal gate on his right creaked open. The sound pierced his ears and he shuddered. He stared into the gloom, a red light flickered over head. Metal scraping echoed in the distance, urging him forward.

Not one to stand around when there's danger near, Rodney raced down the corridor. A left hand door in the corner of the hallway slammed. The boom reverberated through the building. He came to a stop by the door and tried the knob. To his relief, it turned.

He shoved the door open and stepped into darkness. The door crashed behind him and he jumped. He tried to open it again, but it'd locked itself.

"This is not good." _But when is it ever?_

The clicking of heels drew his attention back to the dark. His eyes adjusted and a shadow moved near a far wall. Keeping near the wall behind him, he cautiously took a step to his left. The figure didn't move, but he refused to let his guard down. He kept his eyes on the silhouette and made his way around the small room.

_Almost there. _

He held his breath, afraid to breathe in case it alerted the monster in the corner. A TV to his left blinked on. The TV cast a bright light across the room, illuminating a couch and several chairs. The brightness revealed the creature in the corner. It stepped toward him, a knife in its hand.

_Great. I haven't had my life threatened in five minutes. I was beginning to feel ignored. _

The creature picked up its pace and Rodney realized he needed to defend himself or run. He looked around for something to use. He stared at the chairs and smirked. Feeling silly, he picked one up and hurled it at the monster. The thing stumbled back, stopped as if considering its next move, then continued toward him. He tossed another chair and ran for the door.

A screech poured down his spine, but he refused to look back. He yanked the door open and ran down the corridor to another metal gate.

"Will this damn place ever end?"

The metallic scraping grew louder and he picked up his pace.

The gate swung open and he raced through, not bothering to slow his pace. The passageway took a right turn and he almost ran into the wall. Feeling foolish, he walked the rest of the way. Relief flowed through him when he reached the elevator at the end of the hall. He pushed the button then stepped inside. He slapped the switch to take him to the lobby. At least he hoped it was the lobby. The plate for the buttons was covered in grim and rust.

The elevator jolted, but he remained on his feet. It creaked on its way down, but he refused to think about it. Closing his eyes, he allowed the fatigue to wash over him. He rested against the back wall, ignoring the scraping outside.

_I'm almost out of here. Just a little bit longer. _

The elevator shuddered to a stop. He opened his eyes and pushed himself from the wall. Taking a deep breath, he stepped toward the doors.

The need to turn and run came over him, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Instead, he backed away from the doors. He pressed himself against the wall and watched the doors slide open.

Darkness greeted him.

A sigh of relief escaped him, but the hairs on his arms stood on end. He stared into the empty hallway, debating whether to leave the car or not. He didn't hear or see anything out there, but his feet refused to move.

_Come on, you're imagining things. Let's go._

Growling to himself, Rodney rushed out of the elevator and down the corridor. The darkness grew until he couldn't see anything in front of him. He stopped, his breathing the only thing he heard. He looked back toward the elevator, but the blackness was complete.

"Damn it."

The metal scraping surrounded him and he froze. His heartbeat escalated. Not knowing where the noise came from, he ran down the hallway.

A black figure stepped into the hallway and he slid to a stop. The top of the shape reached the ceiling and its presence made everything else shrink. He blinked in stunned disbelief.

_Am I really seeing that? _

Rodney backed away, but the figure stood there, taking up space. He continued to back away, keeping his eye on the thing before him. The metallic scraping exploded in his ears. The thing stepped toward him and he saw it dragged something behind it. He couldn't make it out, but he knew it wasn't good.

_Oh, forget this. _

Rodney turned and ran back to the elevator. _I'd rather take my chances with the things upstairs._

He stabbed the button, the scraping coming closer. _Don't look back. _

He pressed the button again and glared at the doors, knowing it wouldn't make them open faster. Footsteps echoed through the hallway followed by the dragging noise. His button pushing grew more frantic until the doors swished open.

He jumped into the car and slapped his hand against the metal plate, not caring what switch he hit. He stared down the hallway and the dim light of the car revealed an empty corridor.

_What the hell?_

Before he could grasp what happened, the doors slid closed.

The elevator jerked into motion, taking him up. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. Fatigue dragged him down and he debated on falling into the arms of sleep.

The elevator stopped without warning, sending him to the ground. He banged his chin and tasted blood. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet.

_I seriously need to have a talk with the staff to get this thing fixed. _

The doors glided open and the huge figure stood before him. Pain tore through him, but he couldn't scream.

~*~

A scream tore through the silence of the infirmary. Jennifer, heart in throat, raced from her office and toward the only occupied bed in the room. Rodney thrashed in the bed and she feared he'd tear his wound.

She grabbed his arms to hold him still. "Rodney, it's me. Rodney, you're all right. You're safe."

He stopped struggling and opened his eyes. Fear and pain darkened the blue and her heart went out to him. She could only imagine what he was going through. All she knew was what he or others told him. She'd thought it was over months ago, but for some reason, the town wanted him back.

His eyes focused on her and she smiled. "Jennifer."

"Yes. That must have been some nightmare."

His gaze wandered around the room and he relaxed. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"I was in a hospital. It was falling apart. I was alone except for these monsters."

She ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to soothe him. She wished she could do more, but she didn't have the answers he searched for. She had no idea why he was the target of whatever kept taking back to that town.

"You're not there now. You're back on Atlantis."

Rodney looked at her. "Am I really? How do I know this isn't some illusion brought on by my mind trying to keep me from seeing the truth?"

She stared at him. A tiny twinge of fear crept into her being. If he began to believe this was all in his head, then she might lose him to insanity. She had no idea how to convince him without making him think it was only in his mind.

One idea flash in her mind and before she could second guess it, she spoke. "Woolsey wants a report from you, still."

Rodney rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I'm being tortured by my own brain. He can wait."

She smiled. "You'll be fine. I want to take a look at your stitches. You were thrashing so much I'm afraid you might have torn them."

He closed his eyes and lay back. She uncovered him then lifted up the white hospital shirt. To her relief, the stitches were still there and unbroken.

"Still there."

"Has Zelenka found anything on the drive concerning why I'm still being tortured by that town?"

Jennifer covered him again. "No, but he hasn't given up searching. He has a team going through the data in shifts."

Rodney nodded, his eyes drooping. She caressed his face, knowing sleep was about to claim him.

"Go to sleep. I'll let you know if they find anything."

"Thanks." Rodney closed his eyes.

She watched him for a moment to make sure he rested peacefully. Satisfied the nightmares didn't disturb him, she headed back to her office.

A clank and clatter caused her to jump. She spun. A tray lay on the floor, a plastic cup rolled next to it. She furrowed her brow.

"How did that happen?" She stepped toward it and placed the cup and tray back on the bed. She scanned the infirmary, but she didn't know what would cause the tray to fly from the bed. There weren't any signs of someone else in the room and she hadn't heard any footsteps beside hers.

Shaking her head, Jennifer strolled back to her office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rodney slowly opened his eyes. His sight focused and relief rushed through him when he recognized his surroundings. The soft beeping of machines soothed him, eased his mind. He was safe in Atlantis. Closing his eyes, he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sank deeper into the pillows. Footsteps came toward him and he opened his eyes.

Sheppard stepped in front of him, concern and a hint of aggravation in his eyes.

"Let me guess, Zelenka didn't find anything."

Sheppard shook his head. "No, but we're not going to stop trying to find a reason for this. Teyla went through that journal you brought back and found this."

He produced the notebook opened half way through. Rodney took it, both hopeful and full of dread of what he'd find.

_The fog reins here. I don't know how long I've been here. I haven't found anything to tell me why. I found my way into a building that wasn't infested with strange monsters. I wasn't alone, though. _

_I discovered a woman hiding in a closet. She was both relieved and terrified to see me. She punched me in the face and tried to leave the room, but she stopped at the door. Apparently, she knew she'd be safer with a complete stranger than out there with the creatures. _

_She told me she'd been in the town before, confronted its secrets and demons years ago, but she had no idea why she was back. _

A shiver went through Rodney. He looked at Sheppard, his heart racing.

"Someone had been there twice."

Sheppard nodded. "So far, that's the only mention of this person. We thought you'd want to know you're not the only one forced back to that town."

Rodney stared at the journal not knowing if he should be relieved or frightened. If the town wanted him back it only meant Silent Hill wasn't done with him. The question was still why?

"I guess I'll keep reading then. Nothing else to do here until Jennifer releases me."

"Good luck with that."

He glared at Sheppard, but the man only grinned and left. Rodney shook his head and went back to reading the diary. If the answers were here, he'd find them.

Thirty minutes later, eyes tired and stomach protesting, Rodney shut the journal and tossed it to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He wasn't any closer to finding his answers than he was before.

"How's it going?" Jennifer's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her, her brightness chased away the dreariness threatening to take him down into depression.

"Nowhere," he grumbled, pointing to the notebook on the floor. "I found out I'm not the first person the town demanded back, but it doesn't go any further than that."

Jennifer placed a tray piled with food on his lap. His mouth watered and he couldn't stop the smile crossing his lips.

"I don't know how you knew, but thanks."

"I heard your stomach across the room. Figured you should fill it before it grows a mouth and eats everything in sight."

Laughter escaped him and a weight seemed to lift off him. He wanted to kiss her for it. Instead, he grabbed the fork and dug into the eggs.

~*~

John Sheppard left the mess hall and headed for his quarters to grab his work out gear. He needed something to take his frustrations out on. A member of his team was being tortured by a strange power in the form of a town. He'd thought they'd defeated it months ago, but it wanted Rodney back for some reason. A reason they hadn't discovered. Yet.

He went through his memories, trying to see if they missed anything during that last fight five months ago. He couldn't come up with anything.

He shook his head and waved his hand over the door controls. The door swooshed open and he stepped inside. He grabbed the bag with the sticks.

Movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. He slowly removed one of the sticks from the bag and stared into the corner. He narrowed his eyes wondering if it was only his imagination.

He backed toward the door, his eyes glued on the corner. Nothing happened, but he didn't relax until the door to his room closed in front of him.

_I'm starting to see things. _

Sheppard shook his head and went to work off some steam.

~*~

Rodney stared at the ceiling in complete boredom. He sighed heavily, fighting the urge to fall asleep just to relieve the dullness. He wanted to leave this bed.

_I feel fine. I should be allowed to get out of here. What's taking so long?_

He smirked, figuring Jennifer wanted him all to herself for a little while longer. He shook his head and planned to tell her there was better ways to get him alone.

A clatter to his right alerted him. He sat up to look around the monitor. A metal cup rolled along the floor, hitting the foot of the bed beside his. He stared at it, wondering how it ended up on the floor.

_Who knocked it over?_

His heart picked up its pace as he raised eyes to an empty infirmary. There wasn't any reason for the cup to fall on the floor.

"Rodney? Are you all right?"

Rodney scrambled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and put them on. "We need to get out of here."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the infirmary doors. He didn't want to know what had made its way to Atlantis.

The doors slid open to reveal the weirdest creature he'd ever seen. It appeared hunched over, its face, at least, that's what he thought it was, swung in front of the body and was split down the middle. Rows of jagged teeth glistened in the light.

"Guess we can't go that way."

The monster screeched and stood up straighter. Its mouth opened and Rodney shoved Jennifer back inside the infirmary. The door shut and he heard a thud as the monster hit the hard surface.

"What the hell was that?" Jennifer's voice sounded like a squeak.

Rodney shook his head, trying to get his breath under control. "I'd never seen anything like it. Not even in that town."

"Great. How are we going to get out of here?"

He looked at her. Fear darkened her eyes and he felt for her. He didn't have a weapon to use against the creature.

Banging exploded through the infirmary and he jumped. He closed his eyes on a growl, realizing they couldn't stay here forever. They needed to get pass that beast to get out of here.

"What do you have we can turn into a weapon?"

Jennifer looked around the infirmary, then got to her feet. She headed into the second room and grabbed two tanks. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what went on in her head. She smiled at him.

"We're going to use these."

"You're going to turn them into missiles." He smiled as the idea formed in his mind.

"Yeah. We're going to give it a mouth full."

~*~

Sheppard wiped his forehead with a towel and slung the bag over his shoulder. He smiled at Teyla and motioned for her to lead the way out.

She stepped into the corridor. "Feel better?"

"Depends on what you mean by better? I can't think of why Rodney is being tormented again by that place."

"Do you think that journal will give him the answers?"

"When I left he was going through it, determined to find something."

Teyla turned to face him. "That was an hour ago. He hasn't contacted us."

A chill went through him. Had the town taken Rodney again? Not about to let that happen again, he yanked the sticks from the bag and took off down the corridor to the infirmary. He heard Teyla behind him and he hoped their practice weapons would be enough to take out whatever awaited them once they got there.

_I hope I'm just overreacting and he just fell asleep._

He had a feeling it was wishful thinking and Rodney was in trouble.

He took the stairs two at a time and leaped onto the landing. Racing through the corridors, everything was a blur. He didn't want any other distractions until he reached the infirmary.

An explosion brought him to a stop. People ran, fast and far from the noise.

"That came from the infirmary."

"You don't think…"

Sheppard took off at a dead run. Fear and anger warred with each other and he shoved the dark images trying to take over his sight. He refused to allow such thoughts to cloud his mind. Not until he knew what had happened.

He slid to a stop at the sight of a gray body laying several feet from the doors. He stared at it then at the doors. Rodney and Jennifer stepped toward him. Their gaze fell on him and they smiled.

"What the hell happened?"

Rodney stared at the body then at him. "Looks like the monsters are finding a way into Atlantis."

"Great."

"If we can study this creature, maybe we can find why the town wants Rodney back."

Sheppard stared at Teyla. He doubted they'd find the reason why, but maybe they could learn something about the creatures. He looked at Jennifer.

"Will you be all right with this thing?"

"It's dead. What more can it do?"

Sheppard nodded. "Find out anything you can and get back to us."

A dark look came over Rodney and he could just image what the scientist thought.

"Yes, McKay, we're going back."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but said nothing. The eye roll was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rodney laced up his boots then pulled on his jacket. His nerves were on edge and his stomach churned with trepidation. He seriously wished there was another way of figuring out why this was happening to him besides actually going to the town.

He grabbed his 9mm, checked the amount of ammo then shoved it in his thigh holster. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Ready?" Sheppard slapped a magazine into his P-90.

"No, but let's get this over with." He snatched his backpack off the bench and headed toward the Gateroom.

The four barely stepped into the corridor when their radios came alive with static. Rodney slowly turned to the others, hoping he wasn't going insane.

"Heads up, everyone. We have company." Sheppard aimed his weapon down the corridor.

Rodney looked behind them, but didn't see anything. His hand hovered over his gun, fingers itching to grab it and protect himself.

The static grew louder and he looked up at the ceiling. Hanging above them was the monster with swords for feet. It screeched at being caught and dropped to the floor.

"Look out!" Rodney withdrew his 9mm and fired.

The beast blocked the bullets sending them ricocheting around the corridor.

The creature jumped back up to the ceiling and scuttled away. It dropped a few feet away from them and rushed toward them. Sheppard changed mags then opened fire. The monster blocked the bullets, but one slipped through. Blood appeared on the creature's head, but it wasn't enough.

"We don't have all day." Ronon shoved past Rodney and drew his sword.

"Are you insane?"

Ronon charged the thing, a roar of challenge startling all around. He raised his sword and brought it down. The creature blocked the weapon, then tripped Ronon with one of its front legs. Ronon crumbled to the ground, but scrambled to his feet.

The monster swiped its leg at Ronon's stomach, but he jumped back in time.

Rodney noticed the beast and focused all its attention on Ronon, opening itself up to attack from the side. He smiled and aimed his 9mm. He squeezed off a couple of rounds. The bullets hit the thing's side and it screamed. Illation swept through Rodney.

"Open fire!"

Ronon leapt out of the way. The creature tried to turn to protect itself, but it was too late. It slumped to the ground full of bullets.

Sheppard kicked the monster. "How many of these things are on Atlantis?"

Rodney didn't know. "I don't even know if the life signs detector can pick them up."

Sheppard sighed. "Let's go. We'll tell Woolsey to keep an eye out for these things."

Somehow that didn't ease Rodney's worry.

~*~

The fog seemed thicker in the forest than before. Rodney's heart pounded against his chest, wanting out. He kept his gun in his hands, ready for anything. The only problem was, he if he was able to see the creatures, it'd be too late.

_I can't see a damn thing. _

What little sunlight remained barely cut through the thick fog. It wouldn't be long before they'd be blind inside the mist. Fear of being trapped in this stuff dug its claws into Rodney, but he fought back. He took a deep breath and forced his feet forward.

Before long, the fog lessened and they found themselves standing in the middle of a street. Nothing moved. Silence reigned.

"Spread out. Keep your eyes open for those things."

Sheppard and Teyla moved toward the left side of the street. Rodney moved to the right with Ronon. He pulled his flashlight from his jacket, turned it on and pointed it ahead of him. Empty buildings lined the street on both sides. Some were boarded up, others had grim and dust covering the windows.

The darkness slowly spread through the town, causing Rodney's stomach to plummet. The flashlight made itself useful and cast a light into the fog. The light revealed a figure moving in the mist.

"Sheppard, you see this?"

"Yes, Rodney. The radios aren't going off, though."

Rodney relaxed slightly. If it was a creature, the radios would have already blared with static. A realization hit Rodney and he hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Alex!"

Radiance cut through the fog and hit him in the eyes. He squinted and raised his hand to block the brilliance. Where could he get a flashlight like that?

"Rodney?"

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief.

Alex came through the fog, a large dagger in his right hand. He gazed at the others gathering around him. He looked back at Rodney and sheathed his dagger.

"Where have you been? I went to find a first aid kit, but you were gone when I got back."

"Home. There's a way out of this place, but it followed me back."

Alex shook his head. "Figures. These creatures are at my home as well. It's a town across the lake."

"Then I guess there isn't a way to stop this?" Sheppard asked, his voice holding a twinge of hope.

"I'm still looking. My brother's here somewhere and when I find him that might put a stop to whatever's happening."

Sheppard glanced at Rodney. "That doesn't explain why Rodney's being brought back here after five months."

"I'm heading for the church. There might be answers there."

Sheppard nodded and motioned for the others to follow.

Rodney hoped this wouldn't be a wild goose chase, but he had a feeling that's exactly what it'd be.

~*~

Alex Shepherd didn't know what to think of the small group trailing behind him. He didn't know why Rodney kept appearing and disappearing everytime they met. He figured it had something to do with this town. He hoped there was a way to stop this from spreading.

"Where is your home?" He asked Rodney, who walked beside him.

Rodney barked a laugh. "Would you believe in another galaxy?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "We're in a town full of the weirdest looking monsters I've ever seen surrounded by a constant fog. At this point, I'd believe anything."

Static hit his ears from various radios around him. He aimed his flashlight into the fog and revealed a skinned dog crossing the street. He drew his dagger, ready for the thing to attack.

"Over there." Rodney pointed his flashlight into the gloom to reveal another creature slithering on the ground.

"Great."

"Here comes one." Alex didn't know who said that, but he wasn't about to ignore the warning.

The skinned dog raced toward them. Bullets flew from the guns. He turned his attention to the monster slithering toward them. He hurried toward it and sliced his dagger through the soft flesh. The beast swiped at him, knocking him to the ground. He leaped to his feet before the thing could hit him again. He faced the creature, but the head exploded spraying him with dark blood.

Alex stared at the tall man with the long hair. He twirled a large gun then stuffed it back into a holster at his thigh.

"You're welcome."

Alex shook his head. _Where can I get a gun like that?_

"We need to keep moving." Alex turned and headed down the street toward the church. He knew it was too much to ask to have the rest of the trek uneventful. The things were everywhere now, most climbing out of the gutters.

A red bolt sped past him and smashed into a figure crawling on the ground. Startled, he spun. The one tall long-haired man shoved his gun back in its holster. The man shrugged, but said nothing.

"Let's get inside before more of those things crawl toward us."

Rodney broke from the group and marched down the street. Alex spread his arms out and stared at the others.

The black-haired man smirked. "Apparently we're late for a date."

They hurried to catch up with Rodney. His gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other, he aimed toward the gutters.

"The church is up on the left."

"Yay," Rodney deadpanned.

Alex rolled his eyes, but understood the man's sarcasm. It was a defense mechanism for some people. He'd probably use it himself if he wasn't so focus on finding his brother or his friends.

The church loomed in the darkness on their left, wrapped in fog. Alex led the way across the street, keeping on eye and ear out for monsters. None came even though everyone's radios blared static.

He hurried across the street, his heart pounding. He groaned when he saw a locked chain wrapped around the handles of the double doors.

_Great. _Bringing forth the ax, he stepped toward the doors. He raised the weapon, ready to hack through the doors when a red bolt slammed into the doors. He dropped the axe. The chains slid to the ground with a chink.

Alex looked back at the others and not for the second time he wished he had that guy's gun. He shook his head and shoved the doors open.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw. "What the hell?"

Before him was not the inside of a church.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Gateroom of Atlantis spread out before them. Rodney stared in astonishment at the blood and rust covering the floors and walls.

"What is this place?" Alex asked, turning in a small circle.

Rodney drew his 9mm. "Atlantis. A messed up version of Atlantis."

"Everyone keep an eye out." Sheppard led the way through the Gateroom and down the steps into the main part of the city.

Silence reined and it grew on Rodney's nerves. His eyes darted left and right, seeking out any small movement signaling an attack from a creature. He'd been here too often to know the silence didn't mean calm and safety.

_They're here. Buying their time until our guard's down._

His heart raced with anticipation and dread. He knew there wasn't any escape unless the place decided they could leave. Until then, it would torment them with monsters and visions.

The sound of a foot being stuck in mud broke the silence. Rodney's heart skipped a beat and he raised his gun and flashlight, aiming it in the corners.

"What was that?" Ronon drew his pulse gun.

Alex moved down the corridor. "Ignore it. It's just noise."

Everyone stared at Rodney, but he shrugged. "He's right. Let's keep moving."

Sheppard stepped in front of him. "What are we looking for?"

"The reason why the town brought me back here. Can we focus?"

Rodney jogged after Alex, knowing the younger man didn't know which way to go. Plus there was safety in numbers.

"We should head deeper into the city. There might be a lab somewhere down there we haven't found yet. Hopefully, the answers will be down there."

Alex stared at him. "What makes you think any answers will be there or anywhere?"

"One, I haven't been down there yet in this crazy world and two, I've learned to expect the unexpected concerning that town."

"Good point."

Static filled the silence and Rodney aimed his weapon into the darkness. His flashlight revealed a deformed Wraith, its complexion paler than normal. The thing's black coat hung in tatters from boney shoulders. Black ooze dripped from a mouth full of jagged teeth.

"What the hell is that?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He opened fire on the creature, but it took the bullets as if they were nothing. It growled and stalked forward.

"Oh, that's just great."

Alex hurried forward, axe in hand. Rodney rolled his eyes, knowing the man would only get his butt kicked. If bullets didn't make it drop then how could an axe?

Alex raised the weapon and swung it, burying it into the Wraith's stomach. The creature screamed and back handed him, sending him flying across the corridor. He hit the wall and slid to the floor.

A red bolt zipped through the air and struck the Wraith in the head. It staggered back and snarled. Without hesitation, Ronon fired two more shots and the Wraith crashed to the ground.

Ronon stuffed his gun back in its holster. He strode down the corridor as if shooting deformed Wraith was a daily occurrence.

Sheppard helped Alex to his feet. The younger man shook his head and staggered after Ronon.

"He's a tough kid."

Rodney wasn't surprised. "You have to be in this damn place."

Wishing he'd brought a P-90, Rodney headed down the corridor. He wanted to take the transporter, but he had a feeling they wouldn't end up where they wanted. It was better to walk.

They came upon rusted stairs leading down. Rodney aimed his flashlight and realized how rusted they were.

"I highly doubt these will hold us."

"Then we go one at a time." Gun in hand, Alex descended.

Rodney sighed and followed, wanting to rush down the stairs before they collapse, but taking the steps cautiously. His heart hammered in his chest, but he did his best to control the rising fear. It burned in his stomach, wanting release. He took a deep breath to calm himself and forced his feet forward.

"Where to from here?" Alex asked when Rodney reached the last step.

He aimed his light into the darkness, right then left. His instincts told him to go left.

"This way." He marched toward the left and down another corridor.

Silence reined causing Rodney's nerves to stretch to the breaking point. He looked in every nook where a creature could hide, but saw nothing. The radios didn't blast static. It was enough to make someone run screaming for the hills.

_I almost wish something would pop up. _

The light revealed a rusted door ahead. His pulse quickened. A large wheel set in the middle of the door covered in blood and oxidation. Something about the door looked familiar. He wanted to rush to it and see what was on the other side, but at the same time wanted to run the other way. He racked his brain trying to remember what it was about this door.

"I'm getting déjà vu."

"No kidding."

He glared at Alex, but the younger man just shrugged.

"I've seen that door, too. Nothing good is on the other side."

Rodney rolled his eyes and stared at the door. "Great. Now I remember."

He'd fought the strange Elizabeth like creature in a room on the other side of a door just like this. What waited for them now?

_And do I really want to find out? _

"What's the hold up, McKay?"

Rodney wanted to shout in frustration. He hated being hastened into making a decision, even if it turned out to be a good one. Gritting his teeth, he turned to glare at Sheppard.

"There's a door that I really don't feel like opening."

"What?" Sheppard stepped forward to look at the door then stopped. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You want to go through that after last time?"

Sheppard lifted his P-90. "We're all going in this time. Open it."

Rodney sighed.

Alex stepped forward and turned the wheel. The metallic screech reverberated through the corridor. Rodney winced against the noise, hoping the monsters didn't hear it. The click seemed soft compared to the squeal. Alex pushed the door in revealing blackness.

"Goody, I was hoping to see more nothing."

"Come on." Annoyance coated Sheppard's voice.

Sheppard led the way through the doorway, his flashlight revealing more of the same; blood spattered walls and rusty floors. Rodney was almost used to it by now. He didn't know if that unnerved him more.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. He aimed his flashlight down the hall, but it didn't reveal the end. Either it was too dark or there wasn't an end. A chill went down his spine and he pointed his flashlight at the walls, illuminating a pulsing glob of slime. It slithered slowly down the wall leaving a bloody trail.

Rodney shuddered and picked up his pace to catch up with the others. The scratching of metal against metal sent his heartbeat skyrocketing. He spun, aiming the light into the darkness.

Nothing.

The noise seemed to grow louder, getting closer. Rodney shook his head and continued down the hall.

He didn't see the others up ahead. Pointing the beam of light down the passageway, he narrowed his eyes. Had they really gotten that far ahead of him? He shook his head and picked up his pace.

"Sheppard! Alex!"

Fear pierced his being, sending cold chills down his spin to pool in his stomach. He should have caught up to them by now. Where were they?

Static filled the silence of the corridor. He stopped and drew his gun. He looked behind him, but the darkness was complete.

Clicking hurried toward him. Rodney spun in time for the light to reveal the strange spider-like creature rushing toward him. He fired his gun, but the beast blocked the bullets.

"Damn it!"

The creature swung one of its bladed legs, but Rodney ducked. He used his flashlight to block another attack. The motion created an opening he exploited. He fired twice, hitting the monster in its soft flesh. It screamed and backed away. He followed it up by shooting the fiend in the head before it could block them.

The creature screamed and fell to the ground. Rodney stared at the monster, his breathing ragged. After a moment, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

_I need to find the others. Where the hell did they go?_

He stepped around the monster, keeping his gun aimed at it just in case. When he was clear of the thing he hurried down the hallway.

To his surprise and relief, the hallway split in two different directions. He pointed his flashlight down one end then the other. Both seemed to go on forever.

"Great. Which way now?"

Grumbling, he raced down the right hand passageway, hoping it'd end somewhere. His footsteps echoed in his ears, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of here before he went insane. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life running around in this maze of endless corridors.

The beam from his flashlight revealed a door on his left. He stumbled to a stop and stepped toward it, hoping it wasn't his imagination. It would be just like the place to make him see things. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The creak ricocheted through the hallway and he winced.

He jumped through the threshold and a dim light illuminated his surroundings. He turned in a small circle, recognizing the gray and peeling wallpaper. A large hole in the far wall led into another room with a broken bed.

"Perfect. I'm back at the hotel. This is getting annoying."

_What am I talking about? It is annoying._

Up against the wall across from him lay an axe. Not thinking about it, Rodney grabbed it and ducked into the next room. He knew the way out of this place like the back of his hand. All he needed to do was find the room with the large hole in the middle and climb down.

He squeezed through a gap in the wall and stepped into the hallway. Dim lights flickered, revealing piles of rubble and lines of insects. Grumbling, he headed down the corridor on his left and into a stairwell. He jumped over the gap, his landing echoing.

Flashlight in one hand, axe in the other, Rodney entered another hallway with trepidation. He gripped the axe handle tight and aimed the light into the dark corners searching for the monsters. He didn't want to be caught off guard in this place. The large pile of debris still blocked the entrance to the hallway.

Remembering his last jaunt in this hotel, he stepped into the room on his right, ducked through the hole in the wall and strode into the second room. He turned left and hurried into the corridor. He jogged to his next destination in this maze; a room with a large hole in the center.

Static blared from his radio and he halted. His heart pounded.

_Oh, please let it be anything, but those damn spider creatures. _

Luck wasn't on his side. He heard the clicking before his flashlight revealed the beast.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Ah, damn."

Knowing he'd need both hands to weld the axe, he dropped his flashlight. The thud startled the creature and it turned its attention to the light. He smiled and took advantage of it. He swung his axe down onto the monster's back. The blade sank into the soft flesh, splattering blood onto the walls.

The scream shattered the silence of the building, but he ignored it. He wrenched the axe away and prepared for another attack. The creature spun around and swiped its bladed leg toward him. He blocked it with the axe and shoved the leg away. The beast swung its other leg, but Rodney ducked and rolled away. He jumped up, saw an opening and swung his weapon. The monster blocked it then tripped him. He landed on his back, dazed. It raised its leg, but he rolled away.

He was thankful his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, for they had stepped out of the flashlight's illumination. He heard the beast's subtle noises and the clicks of its steps. Not wanting to be backed into a corner, he moved toward the creature's left. It swung at him, but he ducked and scrambled back toward the center of the hall where it widened into a half circle.

The beast scurried toward him. He quickly stepped toward his right and swung the axe, slicing the blade into the monster's side. It screeched. He yanked the weapon out and brought it down again before the thing could attack him. The monster shuddered then slumped to the floor.

"Finally." Rodney stumbled back, bumping into the dresser behind him. He stared at the creature, his breathing heavy. The weapon slipped through his numb fingers and fell to the floor with a clunk. He thrust his hands into his hair and sank to his knees.

"Why can't I leave this town?"

Rodney ran his hands over his face and gathered his wits. _I can't let this place get to me. I can beat it. I've done it before._

"Come on, McKay. Get yourself together and get out of here."

He grabbed the flashlight, drew his gun and raced down the corridor, taking a right at the end. He scrambled through the hole in the wall and climbed down the opening in the floor to land in the middle of another room. Taking a deep breath, he made his way through the ruins of the room to escape back into the corridor.

Static from his radio startled him. He aimed his flashlight and gun into the dimness. Movement and a soft glow caught his attention. He aimed the light and cursed. Black smoke reached for him and he backed away. The strange creature shuffled to him intent on suffocating him.

Rodney pulled the trigger, but the thing kept coming. The smoke surrounded him and he coughed. He sidestepped to his right, wanting to keep as much distance between him and the smoke as possible. The creature turned in his direction and opened its chest. He fired two bullets into the fiend's glowing chest and the thing stumbled backward. He squeezed the trigger twice more and the monster fell to the floor.

Rodney took a huge gulp of air to clear his lungs. He coughed once then headed down the hallway. He didn't want to run into any more creatures, but he knew he would. The town apparently got a kick out of tormenting people.

Five minutes later, he finally stepped onto the streets of Silent Hill. The fog wrapped everything in gray. He barely made out the shapes of buildings. His flashlight tried its best to penetrate the mist.

"Great. I should find a nice little house take up residence."

He shook his head and headed down the street. It didn't take long before he came across the fence blocking the rest of the street off. Grumbling, he stuffed his flashlight in his pocket and began to climb the barrier. It seemed an eternity to reach the top and climb down the other side. Breathing heavily, Rodney trudged up the hill to the other side of the town.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped onto the street. A skinned dog charged him, knocking him to the ground. He slammed his gun into the side of the creature's head, but beast continued to tear into his left arm. He aimed his gun at its head and pulled the trigger. The animal yelped and fell to the side. He shoved the thing off him and sat up.

He looked up into the sky and shouted, "Will you leave me the hell alone?"

He climbed to his feet and kicked the dog out of frustration. He snatched his flashlight off the ground and headed toward the forest. The gate and freedom were only a jog away.

_I just hope this damn town doesn't have another trick up its sleeve to keep me here._

Rodney raced down the street, ignoring the static coming from his radio. He didn't want to fight these things anymore. He wanted to get to the gate and back to Atlantis.

On his right, coming toward him, hobbled one of the gray creatures that looked like a cross between a folded hammerhead shark and a human. It rushed at him, but he dodged out of the way and kept running.

Two dogs charged at him, one leaping onto his back and knocking him to the ground. He hit his chin, saw stars, and yelled in pain. He attempted to reach behind him to grab the animal's leg to no avail. The creature sank its teeth into that arm. He screamed in pain and frustration.

"Get off me!" He kicked at the other beast trying to bite his legs.

Gunfire broke the silence. The dogs yelped and the one on his back fell to the side. Rodney scrambled to his feet, aiming his flashlight into the mist. He couldn't see the person who rescued him.

"Who's there?"

Movement to his left caught his attention. He aimed the light and Alex Shepherd stepped out of the fog.

Rodney relaxed. "Where the hell have you been?"

Alex shook his head. "In an endless hallway looking for you and the others. I thought I'd never get out of there. Where have you been?"

He pointed his flashlight in the direction of the hotel. "In that damn hotel. I have no idea where the others are. Probably back in the real Atlantis, knowing my luck."

Alex gave a half smile. "Let's find a way out of this town."

"This way. There's a gate on the other side of this forest."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Gate?"

"You'll see and with luck, we'll be back in Atlantis."

Rodney led the way into the forest. The fog lightened and he breathed in the fresh air. Thanks to all the times he'd been here, he knew the way back to the gate. He picked up his pace, checking behind him every once in awhile to make sure Alex was still there. He didn't want the guy to disappear on him as well. He almost suggested he take the led, but he knew Alex had no idea where to go. Even with the path marked, the fog covered most of the time.

The fog grew lighter as they made their way through the forest. Rodney took a left turn and saw the field spread out before him.

He pointed toward the gate. "We cross the clearing here and the gate is on the other side. In fact, you can see it."

Alex stepped beside him. "And that will take us out of here."

"Hopefully. Its how we got to this planet."

Alex stopped him from stepping out into the field. "What planet? What are you talking about?"

Rodney stared at him then realized the man had no idea he was on another planet. He sighed. How to tell him without making it sound crazy?

"I don't know who this town ended up on a planet. The cars, the buildings. It should be on Earth, but its here instead."

Alex shook his head. "This town is on the other side of a lake from my hometown. How the hell can all this be on another planet?"

Rodney shrugged. "I don't know, but I haven't seen a lake or any signs of another town."

"Let's get to this gate of yours before something comes out of those trees."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Rodney drew his gun and hurried across the clearing. He kept his eyes open and his ears on the radio. He didn't want to be caught off guard out here in the open.

The gate stood in the middle of the field free of fog and creatures. He reached the DHD and punched in the address for Atlantis. The gate activated, blue water rushing from the rings. He looked over at Alex, who stared at the gate in amazement. Rodney shook his head.

"Let's go."

Rodney ran into the horizon, hoping it took him to the real Atlantis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Alex stepped into a large bright room. For a moment, he thought this was another trick or illusion. He stared in amazement at the activity surrounding him. Conversations floated down to him from the second story. People hurried up the stairs or down to destinations. The image didn't change. It finally hit him that he'd escaped the town and the strange creatures there.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Rodney's voice pulled him from the activity.

"You were kidding."

"Let's see if the others showed up." Rodney headed for a large opening on the other side of the room.

"Dr. McKay."

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned to face a balding man in red and gray jacket. The man stared at him then at Rodney.

"Who is this?"

Rodney smirked and for some reason Alex knew the other man was up to something and he wouldn't like it.

"This is Alex Shepherd."

The man stared at him then held out his hand. "Welcome to Atlantis. You're probably glad to be out of that town."

Alex shook the man's hand. "You have no idea."

"Have the others shown up?" Rodney's voice dripped with impatience.

"Yes and they're eager to head back out there to look for you. You might want to tell them they don't need to."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank you for you're permission."

Rodney headed down the steps and through the opening. Alex made to follow, but the man grabbed his arm. He blinked, wondering what the man wanted.

"I need to debrief you on what went on over there."

"Why? I'm not part of your team."

The man shook his head. "I don't care. The more we know about that place, the better we can figure out what it wants with Dr. McKay."

Alex looked back through the gap. "I don't know if my experiences can help."

"It might give us an idea of what's going on. Come on."

Alex sighed and followed the man up the stairs. He looked over to his right and gaped at the consoles scattered through the area. Lights glowed from the controls that didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before.

_How do they even know what key does what?_

"This way, Shepherd." The man's voice broke into his thoughts.

Tearing himself from the consoles, he hurried after the man. They crossed a short bridge and he took a moment to gaze out across the room below. The round object on his left dominated the room. He couldn't get his head around the fact the thing could send a person across a galaxy.

"Alex!"

Startled, he drew his gun and aimed it at the man. The man raised his hands and backed away.

"Easy. I didn't mean to startle you. Put the gun down."

Alex's heart raced. He half expected the place to change and the man to turn into a monster. He wanted a moment, his eyes narrow, but nothing happened. The bustle of the place continued.

"You're safe here. Just put the gun down and we'll talk."

Alex shook his head, but lowered the weapon. He didn't want to holster it, for fear of being attacked at any moment. He ran a hand through his hair and allowed the man to lead him into a room set up like an office. To his right was a large window looking out over the room below. A desk set in front of him demanding his attention.

The man moved to lean against his. "I'm Richard Woolsey. I'm in charge of this expedition, but you wouldn't know it half the time."

Alex's stomach growled and he wondered when was the last time he ate. He didn't think it had been too long, but he wasn't sure. How long had he been in that town?

"I won't pretend to know what you've went through, but if it was anything like what happened to Rodney, I'm sorry. We need to know what's going on, so we can stop it."

Alex looked at Woolsey and knew the man probably didn't have a clue about that town or anything else for that matter. He holstered his gun and headed for the chair in front of the desk.

Woolsey stepped around the desk and sat across from him.

"I went home to Shepherd's Glen find out where my brother had disappeared to. When I got there, almost everyone had vanished and a fog surrounded the place."

"Like Silent Hill."

Alex narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Rodney told us about the town and the creatures he ran into. It seemed the monsters this time around are different from what he ran into five months before."

"I don't know how to answer that. I don't even know where the things come from. It seems whatever happened in Silent Hill is spreading."

~*~

Rodney entered the infirmary and spotted Jennifer talking to a patient. It seemed forever since he'd last seen her. He'd headed toward her. She looked up and smiled. Warmth spread through him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go, never leave the infirmary.

Jennifer turned back to her patient. "Remember just because it looks like a banana doesn't mean it is."

A laugh escaped him, but he quickly snuffed it when Jennifer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry."

Jennifer made her way to one of her many computers. "What brings you here? You're not sick are you?"

"Can't I see you without needing an excuse? Besides after what I've been through I wanted to do something normal."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Oh, crap. I forgot. I've been so busy I-"

Rodney raised a hand to silence her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad there's something normal going on."

"There's nothing normal going on, Rodney. The patient in that bed over there has been the only normal case. All the others have been scared to death."

Rodney narrowed his eyes as a chill went up his spine. "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer sighted and faced the computer. She typed on the keys and the blank screen turned into a list of cases. She pointed at one.

"This poor guy stepped into the transporter and ended up in rusted room filled with things that looked like roaches. This one turned a corner and saw a something that looked human, but was covered in sores and blood. This guy-"

"I get it. I get it. Looks like whatever is in that town is coming here."

Jennifer stared at him. "I have been hearing things when no one else is around."

Rodney sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't like the idea she's almost been attacked by one of those things. And it seemed the monsters were different for each person. He shook his head and paced.

"We don't have much time to figure this out. We need to find the source; if there even is one."

Jennifer stepped in front of him, stopping his pacing. He stared at her, but she wouldn't budge.

"You're not going back there. It's too dangerous."

"It's dangerous here, Jennifer. The monsters are here, too. What do you want me to do with that?"

She turned away apparently at a loss for words. He placed his hands on her shoulders and they slumped. She leaned back into his embrace.

The doors swished open and Alex stepped into the infirmary. He stared at them and Jennifer left Rodney's hold.

Jennifer held out her hand to Alex. "You must be Alex. I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller. Welcome to Atlantis."

He shook her hand. "Woolsey told me to get checked out. I just took it as an excuse to get away before he gave me a lecture. He seems like the type."

Rodney laughed.

"He also told me about your trials five months ago with that town."

Rodney looked away. He didn't want to be reminded, but he knew that wouldn't be possible.

"I didn't save someone close to me. I tried, but I couldn't. Something in that town caught wind of it and brought me there to deal with it. I thought I did. I faced it, but it must not have been enough."

Jennifer touched his arm. "You think it has something to do with Elizabeth again?"

"No. it's something else. It has to be. I dealt with the fact I couldn't save her. I've moved on."

Movement caught Rodney's attention. He looked up in time to see a tray fall to the floor with a clatter. Alex drew his gun and aimed it in that direction.

"I heard that the other day, but couldn't find what caused it."

Alex headed toward the tray laying on the floor. He kicked it and it skidded across the floor to slam into the wall. He stepped cautiously around the bed then lowered his weapon.

"Nothing there."

A scream tore through the infirmary. Alex raced back toward them while Jennifer went to her patient.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's on the ceiling!"

Rodney looked up and nearly lost his footing in surprise. "Ah, come on!"

Alex fired up at the beast's back and it fell to the floor. He pulled the trigger twice more, but the thing scrambled to its saber like feet. It swung at Alex, but he rolled to the side out of the way. The thing clattered around to face him.

"Oh, no you don't." Rodney looked around for a weapon. He doubted an IV stand would be much use against the monster, but it was better than nothing.

_Besides, the skin is soft as butter. _

Rodney grabbed the stand and swung it at the beast's back legs. It jumped and shuffled around to face him.

"Hi, there. Didn't think I'd join in, huh?" He raised the stand and brought it down on the creature. It screeched and swept a leg at him. He jumped back and slammed the stand down again. The creature blocked it this time.

Gunfire echoed through the room. The beast screeched again then slumped to the floor. Rodney dropped his weapon and leaned against the wall.

"I'm getting so tired of those things."

"They're going to be everywhere if we don't find a way to end this."

Rodney nodded and pushed himself from the wall. "Then we better talk to the others and find the source. We were going to the church when it pulled its little trick. Maybe what we need to know is in there."

Alex nodded and led the way out of the infirmary. They didn't get far when Sheppard headed there way.

"I take it you've discovered our guests."

Rodney pointed behind him. "In the infirmary. It was trying to dance on the ceiling."

"Funny. We have bigger problems. There's a report down in your lab of a fog."

The warmth left him to be replaced by an icy chill. "What the hell?"

He split from the group and headed toward the nearest staircase. After last time, he didn't want to chance a transporter. He raced down the stairs, barely hearing the footsteps of the others following. He needed to get all information on the town away from the lab before the fog damaged it.

_What am I thinking? It's just fog._

He didn't want to chance it, though. He needed to hurry. He ran through the corridors ignoring everything around him. It was only when he slammed into a body and landed on his rear that he acknowledged reality.

A deformed Wraith stood above him. Black ooze dripped from its maw. It stared at him, a smile splitting its face.

"Crap." Rodney scrambled away from the creature.

The Wraith shuffled toward him, growling and hissing with each step. It raised its hand showing the snapping mouth in its palm.

"From now on, I'm carrying a weapon everywhere I go."

His back hit the wall stopping him from going any further. He looked around for a way to get away.

Gunfire filled the corridor and Rodney watched the Wraith turn to face new opponents.

~*~

Alex stared at the monster towering above him. He'd never seen anything like it, but from the way the others reacted he realized they knew what it was and how to kill it. Its pale face held red eyes which glared at them. Rows of sharp teeth filled its mouth.

He raised his gun, aiming for the thing's head, and squeezed the trigger. The creature stumbled back and Rodney ducked out of the way. It refused to go down, though. It smiled at them.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"A Wraith," Sheppard answered.

Alex shook his head and retrieved his axe. He charged the creature and swung his weapon. It caught in the Wraith's stomach. It back handed him, sending him flying across the corridor. His back slammed into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. He slid to the floor and he gasped for breath.

His sight blurred at the edges, but he refused to pass out. Shaking his head, he forced himself to his feet. He stumbled back into the wall, but he stayed up right.

The Wraith had turned its attention to the other two. Rodney had picked up the axe and swung it like he'd used such a weapon before. Alex didn't doubt it.

Sheppard got the beast's attention while Rodney swung the axe. It buried itself deep in the Wraith's body. It screamed and swung its arms, but the two ducked in time. Sheppard shoved the creature. It flailed its arms, but didn't stay on its feet this time. It crashed onto its back, but it refused to be defeated.

Alex pushed himself from the wall and hurried toward them. Rodney yanked the axe from the Wraith's body and brought the weapon down on the creature's head. Black blood splattered the walls and covered the scientist. The Wraith didn't move.

"You're going to need a shower. McKay."

Rodney glared at Sheppard. "Who asked you?"

He tossed the axe at Alex, who caught it.

"A little help over here." Fear tainted Jennifer's voice.

Alex turned to see a creature he especially didn't want to see here or anywhere. If the things with sabers for feet were a pain, these things were down right annoying.

"Back away slowly." He tightened the grip on his axe suddenly wishing he didn't empty his gun. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Ah, hell. I hate these things."

Alex stared at Rodney. "You ran into these things, too?"

"I don't know which is worse, these things or-"

"The things with sabers for feet."

Rodney snorted in agreement.

"Nice male bonding, but help me here!"

Alex stepped between her and the monster. Its mouth hung low, splitting the creature's head in two. It swung as the creature moved toward them. He stepped back, making Jennifer take a step back as well.

"If it raises up, run. You don't want to get trapped in this things mouth."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

The creature swung its jaws in an attempt to catch him or knock him down. He ducked out of the way and swung his axe. The blade bit into the monster's side. It screeched and backhanded him. He let go of the axe and slid across the floor.

"Crap." He shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He held his head and glared at the beast. It continued toward Jennifer.

"Run!" Alex winced at the pain his shout caused. He closed his eyes against the headache. When he opened his eyes, Rodney grabbed Jennifer's hand and led her away from the monster. He forced himself to his feet and saw the axe still sticking in the creature's side.

Sheppard grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Forget the axe."

Without weapons all they could do was run.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rodney led the way down another flight of stairs, hoping to put as much distance between that creature and them. He jogged through the large opening and down the corridor leading to his lab. Fog gathered around him and he froze. He turned and nearly ran into Alex.

Alex stared into the growing mist. "Looks like the fog is spreading."

"No kidding. We're going to have to go through that."

"Great." Alex turned on his flashlight.

Rodney nodded and took a deep breath. He flicked his light on and headed into the fog. Luckily, he knew the way to his lab in his sleep. In his mind, he saw the corridor without the fog and knew his lab wasn't too far. He wanted to pick up his pace, but he didn't know what might be hidden in the mist, waiting. Watching.

The flashlights cut through the fog and revealed the doors to his lab. He hurried toward it, but the doors didn't open. Glaring, he waved his hand over the door controls. Nothing.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" Thanks to the fog, Sheppard's voice sounded far away.

"The doors are locked and refuse to open."

"Then figure out a way to open it, McKay." Sheppard sounded like Rodney should have thought of that first.

Rodney rolled his eyes, took the panel off the controls and got to work. Before long, the doors swished open.

The others hurried into the room. Rodney placed the panel back on and stepped into the lab. His flashlight barely pierced the mist. He grumbled and headed toward the right where his computers were. He smacked his hand down on the table, searching for the flash drive and the journals. His fingers brushed up against a notebook and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Not that the monsters would know about this. _

He snatched the diary from the table and continued to search for the flash drive. His hand bumped into a keyboard and he felt along the sides.

Nothing.

"McKay, where are you?"

Rodney sighed and shown his flashlight into the fog. He spotted more lights waving within the murkiness.

"Over here. Find anything?"

"No. Looks like this stuff just formed out of nowhere."

Rodney shook his head and continued his search.

The static from his radio caught him off guard. He jumped back, drawing his gun. His flashlight struggled to break through the haze.

"We have company!" He warned the others.

Scurrying feet drew Rodney's attention to the floor. He aimed his gun and flashlight under the table, but couldn't see anything.

Movement to his left caught his attention. He pointed his light and a large insect rushed toward him. He yelped in surprise and fired a shot. The bug exploded, covering the floor with pest entrails.

The static grew louder and he turned in time to see more insects coming toward him. He stepped on one and another hovered in front of him. He swung his flashlight, sending the creature flying into the wall. It screeched before it spread its insides on the surface.

Pain sliced through him. An insect attached itself to his arm. It bit into him and he winced. He grabbed the bug and ripped it off him. The creature screeched and he slammed it to the ground, stepping on it to make sure it was dead.

"Let's get out of here." He picked the journal up off the floor where he'd dropped it and headed into the corridor.

Silence reined in the hallway. Rodney's heart pounded in his chest and a cold chill wormed its way down his spine. How much of this stuff covered the city? Was it only in this hall or had it spread?

_Only one way to find out. _

"Are we all here?" Rodney jumped at Sheppard's voice. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him.

"Stop doing that!"

"We're all here." Fear strained Jennifer's voice. A knot formed in his stomach over the fact.

"Let's get back upstairs and hope this stuff hasn't made it up there."

Rodney rolled his eyes. He knew better than to hope the fog would stay put. The best they could expect was it hadn't reached the top of the city.

The fog wrapped around them, making it hard to see where they were going. The light bounced back into Rodney's eyes causing him to blink. He aimed it lower, but all he saw was fog. He grumbled in frustration. He couldn't see a thing.

The lack of sound around them increased the dread building within him. Where was everyone? They should have run into someone by now.

Sheppard's voice filled the silence. "Teyla? Ronon? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Sheppard voice Rodney's concern.

A crunch broke the silence. Rodney looked down, lifting his foot. His light illuminated the gravel of a street.

"I have an answer for why we can't find anyone."

The fog lifted slightly to reveal an old cemetery. They stood in a narrow aisle with tombs on both sides. Each crypt had small gates which stood open or were padlocked.

"Nevermind."

"Where the hell are we?" Jennifer asked.

"Rose Heights Cemetery, Shepard's Glen," Alex answered, turning in a tight circle.

"Do you know the way out of here?"

Alex nodded and pointed behind them. "That way."

He led the way through a large gate, down another aisle of tombs to a wide open space. On the left stood an open gazebo with two benches sitting inside. On their right was a enormous crater as if a meteor had crashed into the ground. At the bottom sat a broken fountain.

Alex jumped down into the crater and headed toward the other side. Rodney sighed and followed. He heard the others follow as he hurried across the opening. He felt vulnerable in the open. Anything could attack him from above. He scanned the top of the crater, but didn't see anything.

_That doesn't mean anything. _

Rodney picked up his pace and reached the other side. He jumped up, grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. Alex helped him to his feet then turned to assist Sheppard and Jennifer.

"Just what I wanted to see, more graves."

"This is a cemetery."

Rodney shook his head. The younger man was quick with the quips.

"Let's go and keep your eyes open. The town is crawling with monsters."

"Like we're not used to that."

Alex took a left and led them through another aisle of tombs. Static filled the silence half way through. Alex stopped.

"What is it?" Rodney's question was answer a moment later when a cloud of black smoke floated several feet ahead. "Great."

The creature stumbled toward them and Rodney almost felt sorry for the thing. He shook his head and sighed. They could out run it, but it blocked the way out.

"Just shoot it." Sheppard barked.

"I will when it gets closer."

"How close does that thing have to be? I think I'm getting black lung."

Rodney stifled a laugh, but he couldn't keep from smiling. The smile faded when he began to cough. The creature shuffled closer to them and it became hard to breathe.

The beast opened its chest revealing a glowing center. Alex fired and the thing stumbled back. It caught its balance and stepped toward them. It opened its chest again and Alex pulled the trigger. The monster fell to the ground and the smoke disappeared.

"Come on." Alex hurried through the aisles and led them into a back alley. He ran down the street to a fence with a beware of dog sign on it. He flung open the gate and raced through a back yard complete with tree house.

"Where are we going?" Rodney couldn't help, but ask.

Alex didn't answer. Instead, he headed down into what Rodney couldn't only think was the basement. Sighing, he followed.

The place was dark and dank. A generator ran near the door. Water flooded the room. He spotted a canoe hanging on the wall to his left.

_I wonder if we're going to need that if the rest of the town is flooded like this._

Alex raced up the steps and Rodney hurried to follow. _Where is he going?_

Rodney found himself in a hallway leading to the front door. Stairs going up stood on his right. To his left, double doors stood open. He stepped toward them and found Alex standing in the middle of a living area.

Alex stared at an empty rocking chair positioned to look out the bay window. The entire house was silent as if holding its breath in wait.

"My mother was sitting right here. Where did she go?"

Rodney opened his mouth to offer an answer when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, gun in hand, flashlight aimed for the eyes.

"McKay, damn it! Turn that thing off."

Rodney lowered his flashlight and gun in relief. His voice conveyed the anger and fear of nearly shooting his friend. "Say something next time."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "Why is he staring at a chair?"

"His mother is missing."

"We need to keep going before something ambushes us."

Rodney had to agree with Sheppard. It seemed everytime they stopped to think or figure out what to do next, they were attacked. They needed to keep going.

"Let's go, Alex."

Alex shook his head, sighed in frustration, then led the way out of the house.

The fog wasn't as thick here as it was in Silent Hill, but it still made it difficult to see much. Dogs barked in the distance and Rodney shivered. He doubted they were someone's pets. He drew his gun and kept his eye out for any movement not made by humans.

Alex led the way across the front lawn to the street. To the left, the street ended in a sudden drop off as if the ground had just fallen away.

"It's happening here as well," he said, his voice a whisper. "What's going on in Silent Hill is happening here."

They hurried down the street and Rodney couldn't help, but notice how deserted the town was. No one was out and the only sounds were the dogs howling in the distance. Not even the wind blew. It was eerie and unnerving. He felt as if something was about to happen and not in a good way.

Glass exploded behind them. Rodney spun, gun aimed and ready. Broken glass littered the street and a monster with his head split down the middle rushed toward them. He opened fire and the beast fell backward, but got up a moment later.

"Damn it." He released the mag, his heart pounding in his ears. The monster shuffled toward him and he wondered if he should just run.

A red bolt zipped by him and struck the creature square in the chest. Black blood exploded from the thing and it crumbled to the ground.

"Thanks." Feeling worthless, Rodney shoved the new mag into the gun.

"You're welcome." Ronon rammed his gun back in its holster and walked off.

Rodney ran a hand through his hair and followed the group down the street.

~*~

Alex stared at the police station in frustration. He'd tried the doors, but they were locked. There wasn't any other way in. Sighing, he turned and headed back to the street.

He'd thought someone still alive might be inside and willing to help. Now, it seemed the entire town had disappeared. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Silent Hill.

"What now? Knocking on doors?"

Alex glared at the taller man, but said nothing. All he could think about was finding someone in this town and ask what the hell happened. Someone had to have the answer.

_I just have to find them. If there's anyone still here._

He headed toward the center of what was left of the town. He didn't get far when his radio blared static. Drawing his knife, he narrowed his eyes to peer into the fog. Movement caught his attention. It stood low to the ground and moved fast. He readied himself, but didn't think to look to his side.

"Look out!" Sheppard shouted.

Alex turned in to his left, but all he saw was a blur. His back hit the ground and pain tore through his arm. He stabbed the dog, but it dug its teeth deeper into him.

Gunfire echoed and the dog yelped and fell to the side. He pushed the creature off him and scrambled to his feet. More gunfire pierced the silence sounding muted and dull against the fog. Alex watched the second dog fall to the ground.

"We need to get inside." Sheppard suggested. "Now."

"The police station is the closet." Rodney offered.

"You saw it was locked."

Ronon pulled his gun, a smile on his face. "I have the key."

Alex rolled his eyes and led the way back to the station. "You could have used that when we were there."

"You didn't say anything about it."

"No bickering, please." Sheppard's voice held a twinge of humor.

Alex picked up his pace, wanting to make it to the station before anything else decided to attack them. The silence grew heavier, bearing down on them, threatening to suffocate them. His pulse raced and he couldn't help, but look over his shoulder half expecting a monster to be waiting in the shadows.

They made it to the station. Like huge snakes, the roots of a tree crawled across the sidewalk. From the corner of his eye, he swore they moved.

"Stand back."

Alex moved out of the way and Ronon fire his gun at the doors. A large hole appeared in the center of the doors. Ronon pushed the doors and they fell open.

"Inside." Sheppard stepped by Ronon and went into the building.

The place was a mess. Papers littered the floor. The walls needed serious repair and a strong scent of water damage hung in the air. Their footsteps echoed.

"Where to, Alex?" Rodney asked.

"There might be something in the sheriff's office. Hopefully."

He led them toward a corridor on the right only to be stopped by boards blocking the entrance.

"Great."

Red zipped by him and the boards were no longer there. He turned to Ronon with a raised eyebrow.

"Does that thing ever run out of ammo?"

Ronon twirled his gun, a smug smile on his face. He didn't answer, but led the way into the corridor.

Alex tried the first door on the right. It swung open with ease. A large desk dominated the room. Just like his father tended to dominate a room. He stepped inside and went to the file cabinet in the back of the room.

Most of the drawers were locked, but the bottom one opened. He ruffled through them, not knowing what to look for, but hoping something caught his eye.

An explosion somewhere out in the hall startled him. He scrambled to his feet, his gun aimed for the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard asked, gun in hand.

"I'm not standing in here waiting for it to come in here." Ronon stepped toward the door, opened it slightly and peeked out into the hall. He suddenly slammed it shut and shook his head. "Not clear."

"Then clear it, Mr. I have the Big Bad Gun."

Alex couldn't help, but smile at Rodney's remark. Really the man had the biggest gun among them and he didn't want to leave the room?

Ronon sighed, opened the door and fired two shots. He then closed the door again. "Clear."

"Now was that so hard?" Rodney headed for the door, looked out then shut it again. "Those split headed things again."

"I don't think we're going to find anything here, Alex. We need to find a way back to Atlantis."

Alex stared at Sheppard, but he knew he was right. Still he wasn't about to give up searching. Something told him the answers were in this town somewhere.

"We need to go to the Town Hall. I'm sure there's something there."

"Let's continue the tour then." Ronon sighed and flung the door open. He drew his weapon and led the way back down the hall.

Sheppard looked at him. "You're sure about that?"

"Are you?" Alex grabbed a shot gun off the desk and headed into the corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Light barely penetrated the fog. It was difficult for Rodney to see the others, making the isolation of the place complete. He couldn't even hear his own footsteps. He drew his gun and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Where is this town hall?" Rodney asked for nothing more than to know the others were still with him.

"Not too far, just down the street." Alex's voice was an oasis in the desert of fog and silence.

His flashlight caught movement in front of him. The shadow moved against the fog in a tall shape. He aimed his gun, ready to fire. The mist moved slightly to reveal Ronon aiming a gun at him.

"What the hell?" Rodney lowered his weapon.

Sheppard seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Let's keep going. And try not to shoot each other."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

He followed the others down the street. A large carved block of marble appeared out of the mist. On closer examination, he noticed four coats of arms on the sides. One of them was Shepherd.

"The four founding families of this town," Alex mentioned. "My family was one of them. The town hall's this way."

Rodney jogged down the walkway to the huge wooden double doors of the hall. The building appeared old, but well maintained. It also looked creepy coming out of the fog like a haunted house. He shivered at the thought and pushed it from his mind.

Alex pushed the doors open, their eerie creaking the only sound. No one came rushing toward them and not a sound resonated within. The place was abandoned.

"Let's go."

Relief flooded Rodney when his footsteps echoed on the hard wood floors. He didn't even mind when the doors slammed behind him. At least it was sound.

Their flashlights lit every corner of the room they were in. A set of double doors stood in front of them. Another door stood on their left while on their right was a hallway.

Sheppard took in their surroundings. "Which way?"

Alex opened the door on their left. It led into a long hallway with doors on both sides. One door on their left was boarded up.

"Ok, so each of us gets a room to search through?" Jennifer spoke for the first time since they arrived in this town.

Alex seemed to mull that over for a moment, then nodded. "If you think that'll help sped up the search, go for it."

"We'll do that. Keep an eye out for those monsters." Sheppard headed down the hall to take the door on the right. "I'm going in here."

Alex shook his head and took out the axe. "I guess I'll take this door." He swung the weapon and hacked through the boards.

Rodney sighed and headed further down the corridor. He turned the corner and went down some steps. A door stood on his left. He turned to Jennifer. "Shall we?"

She shrugged and opened the door.

Stepping in, he noticed papers scattered the floor. A heavy desk, flanked by bookshelves, dominated the left side of the room. On the other side of the room stood several file cabinets. Portraits lined the walls.

Rodney headed for the books. "Check the cabinets."

"Bossy."

He stared at her, but she smiled and went to the cabinets. He shook his head and turned his attention to the bookcase. There weren't many books, most of them probably in a larger library somewhere in the building. He plucked a book from a shelf and flipped through it. Nothing fell out and nothing grabbed his attention. He tossed it onto the table beside him and removed another.

The scrape of a drawer being pulled out startled him. He glared at Jennifer, but she was busy searching through the files. Grumbling, he went back to examining the book. He tossed it to the side and went to search through the desk. He opened one drawer when his radio went off.

"We found something. Get over here." Sheppard's voice came through.

Rodney leaned against the desk in relief. He pressed his earpiece. "Where are you?"

"Head back in the hallway where we entered and take the door on the left. It's a huge room."

"We'll be there. McKay out." He pressed the earpiece and headed for the door. "Let's go."

Jennifer dropped the file and hurried up to him. He opened the door and led the way back down the corridor to the room on the left.

Sheppard wasn't kidding when he said the room was large. A small house could be made from this room. Ronon and Sheppard stood behind a long table covered in a decomposing cloth. Behind them stood a podium underneath a large portrait. In the center of the room, Rodney noticed a slab protruding from the floor.

"What's going on?"

Sheppard pointed at the slab. "Looks like a secret passage."

Rodney joined them and looked where Sheppard pointed. Steps led down into darkness.

"Alex already went down there."

Rodney glared at Sheppard. "And you let him? We don't know what's down there."

Ronon shrugged. "He can handle himself."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Sighing, he followed Sheppard and Ronon down the steps. Their flashlights illuminated the stonework of the tunnels beneath the town hall.

"Its cooler down here," Jennifer remarked.

"Keep your eyes and ears out. No telling what's down here."

"Really, Sheppard. I wouldn't have thought of that. Oh, wait, I did."

"Shut up, McKay."

Rodney shook his head and pleaded to the ceiling for help. The ceiling didn't answer, but the radio did. Static echoed through the empty tunnels, causing Rodney's heart to race.

"Great." He drew his gun and looked behind them. All he saw was darkness.

Movement up ahead to his right caught his attention. He directed his flashlight in the area and revealed the strange nurse-like creatures coming out of a doorway in the wall.

"We've got company!" He aimed his weapon and pulled the trigger. The female stumbled backward, regained its balance and continued toward him. Sneering, he fired two more shots. It fell to the ground only to be replaced by another.

A red bolt of energy sped by him and collided with the second monster. It slammed back into the wall then fell to the ground. Another nurse came out of the doorway, knife in hand.

Rodney gritted his teeth in annoyance. "This is getting old."

The creature hurried toward them, knife blade shining in the flashlights. Alex burst from the shadows and attacked the creature with a knife of his own. He sliced, spun, and sliced again until the enemy collapsed to the ground. Rodney held his breath, wondering if another of those things would come through the opening in the wall.

"Where the hell did those things come from?" Sheppard asked.

Alex wiped his brow then pointed to the wall. "There's a doorway here. It leads into another room where I got this."

He showed the weapon, a large dagger. It looked like it could cut through anything. "I'm trying to find the way out of here, but the tunnel back there ends in a wall."

Rodney sighed. "Then the way out is through that room."

"Then let's go." Sheppard led the way into the room where a large tree grew through the middle. "That's weird."

The tree's branches twisted up toward the ceiling. _How does this thing even live down here without sunlight? _

Four books placed on pedestals circled the round room. Alex stepped between two of the books and shoved the blade of the dagger into the wall. A moment later, stone slid against stone to reveal an opening.

Alex led the way through the opening and to the right. Rodney brought up the rear, glancing behind him to make sure nothing followed them. Darkness chased him and he didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

He faced forward again and spotted Jennifer heading left. He picked up his pace to catch up and turned the corner. Darkness greeted him. He didn't see anyone ahead of him.

"Jennifer? Hello?" He raced down the corridor, his heart thundering in his ears. Where did they go? "Sheppard!"

His flashlight revealed only an empty corridor. He fought down the rising panic and turned back to the bend in the way.

_Maybe I missed a turn. _ He retraced his steps, but didn't come across another corridor. Fear built inside him and it grew harder to fight it back.

He turned around again and hurried down the hall. Maybe he didn't go far enough. He pressed his earpiece, hoping to raise someone on the radio.

"Sheppard, are you there? Jennifer, can you hear me?"

Nothing, not even static.

_Damn it._

He came across a bend in the tunnels and took a right. The stone floor turned into the familiar brown tile of Atlantis. The walls changed melted into the walls of the Ancient city. His heart pounded in his chest and he raced down the corridor.

He slid to a stop before he hit a wall and turned, half expecting to see the tunnel behind him. People stared at him strangely, then continued on their way.

"I'm back," he whispered, relief flooding his veins. "I'm safe."

_What of the others?_ Another part of him asked.

Rodney sighed and pressed his earpiece again. "Sheppard? Jennifer? Are you there?"

Again nothing. Worry replaced the relief. They were still in Shepherd's Glenn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Do it again." Rodney glared at the gate. They had tried three times to open the gate to the town's planet to no avail. He wasn't about to give up, though. He needed to get back to his friends before something happened.

The symbols were dialed in once again, but nothing happened. The horizon didn't activate.

Rodney shoved from the console and paced. The town didn't want him to return through the gate. It wanted him to return its way.

_It's not going to be pretty. _

"Want to try again?"

Rodney snorted. "What good would it do?"

He left the control room and headed for the mess hall. He needed something to eat and a place to think. He didn't doubt he'd end up back there. It was only a matter of time.

_I need to figure out why. Maybe then I can stop it for good. _

He already learned he hadn't been the only one brought back to that town.

_If I learn what happened to her, I might find a way to get out of this. _

Rodney hurried to the transporter and hit the area where his quarters where located. Somewhere in that woman's journal might lay the answers. At least, he hoped.

The transporter doors opened and he stepped out into a world of blood and rust. His stomach sank to his feet and a cold chill slithered up his spine. He turned to head back into the transporter, but the doors were sealed shut and refused to budge when he tried to force them open.

"Damn it!"

He slammed his fists against the doors and closed his eyes. Frustration built inside him, but he fought it down. He needed to focus on getting to his quarters. If it was still here.

Sighing, he turned to face the darkness. Squishy, pulsating noises reverberated through the emptiness surrounding him. Course, he knew this place wasn't empty. Something was out there, waiting. Watching.

He turned on his flashlight, glad he stayed in his offworld gear. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then forced his feet forward. The silence of the place unnerved him. He moved the light around him, hitting areas where he knew something might hide only to find it empty. He didn't know whether to count it as a blessing or be even more worried.

His foot splashed into something he didn't even want to know about. He picked up his pace and reached his quarters. A red light glowed where the controls to the room hung on the wall. He waved his hand over the light and he held his breath. The doors creaked open, sending the metallic sound echoing through the halls. He winced until the noise stopped.

Nothing jumped out at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He slipped into his room and the doors slapped shut behind him.

Rodney took a look around his or this place's version of it. Blood splatter covered his bed and walls. The wood of his small nightstand had rotted. Papers scattered the rust stained floor.

Gathering his courage, he stepped toward the nightstand and opened the top drawer. The journal looked wet with mold. He retrieved it anyway, just in case something might be inside untouched. He flipped through the book, noticing green stains on most of the pages. Other pages were torn or wet.

_Please don't be a waste of time. _

He shoved the journal into his backpack then slung the pack over his shoulder. He drew his 9mm and headed into the corridor.

He headed toward the stairs, his footsteps the only sound. It unnerved him how quiet and still the place was as if the city held its breath, waiting. It was enough to drive someone insane.

He picked up his pace, wanting to get to the gate room before something did happen. He found the stairs and headed down them.

Rodney reached the bottom of the stairs when static blared through his radio. He froze. He pointed his flashlight in the corners and further down the hallway. Nothing appeared in the brightness. Gun at the ready, he made his way down the corridor. The static grew louder with each step.

He caught movement in the darkness to his left. He aimed his gun and flashlight in that direction. A tall figure stepped into the light, his eyes glowing red.

"What the hell?" Rodney stepped back and collided with a wall.

The figure growled, its pale features paler in the light. It raised its hand, its claws jagged and dirty. The mouth in the palm snapped at him.

The creature roared and swiped its hand at him. Rodney ducked and rolled out of the way. He opened fire on the Wraith, but the monster barely flinched. Grumbling, he picked up his flashlight and swung it at the Wraith's legs. It roared and backhanded him. He flew across the corridor and slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He sank to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

The deformed Wraith stepped toward him, slim dripping from its fanged mouth. Rodney aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. A bullet smashed into its head, black blood sprayed the walls. The creature fell to the ground and didn't move.

Rodney took several deep breaths to calm himself. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

_I can't stay here. I need to get to the gate room._

He climbed to his feet, checked to see how many bullets he had left, then hurried down the hallway.

Rodney stepped into the open courtyard and his radio blared with static. He aimed his flashlight deep into the area, lingering longer in the darkest corners. His heart pounded, his stomach tightened with tension and his fingers itched to pull the trigger.

"Where are you?" He slowly turned in a circle, but saw nothing. He spun back around, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Impatience growling, he marched through the courtyard, his gaze searching for creatures. His flashlight illuminated a figure in a corner to his right. He stopped, his gun aimed at the lump.

The thing moved, a metallic screech sending a cold chill down his spine. It slithered toward him like a snake. It shrieked and the top half lifted off the ground.

Startled, Rodney opened fire. It swiped at him with its long claws, tearing through his stomach. He cried out in pain and doubled over. The beast leaped at him, its head connecting with his mid-section. He stumbled back, lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Pain tore through him, but he gritted his teeth and pushed to sitting position. The creature opened its mouth, splitting its face in half. Jagged teeth glittered in the grotesque light. Not waiting for the thing to attack again, Rodney aimed for the head and squeezed the trigger. The noise filled the silence and rang in his ears. Blood sprayed and the monster slumped to the ground.

Rodney took in deep gulps of air and stared at the body lying a few feet from him. The thing's legs were melted together and its fingers were nothing, but long talons.

Pain ripped through him like the claws had and he winced. He looked down at his stomach, half afraid of what he find. His torn shirt revealed the blood covering his mid-section. Dizziness washed over him and he blinked through it.

_I need to get to the gate. _

Ignoring the agony, he forced himself to his feet. He staggered back, bumping into the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, took several breathes to gather his wits.

"It's not that far. Come on, McKay." He shoved from the wall and lurched toward the Gateroom.

He stopped in the doorway and caught his breath. The pain grew unbearable, but he pushed it aside. He forced his mind to concentrate on dialing the gate.

"Almost there." He stumbled up the stairs, almost lost his balance, but made it to the control console. He stared at it, blinking away the blurriness. "Focus."

Gritting his teeth, he dialed Silent Hill.

The sound of metal sliding against metal broke the silence. He stared at the entrance to the room, half fearing of what made the sound.

The horizon glowed like a beacon and he didn't waste time. He headed down the stairs, tripped, but caught his balance. His legs grew weak with each step, but he forced himself to move. Whatever made the noise, he didn't want to stick around to meet it.

The horizon grew brighter and he wanted to shout for joy at finally getting out of this place. He picked up his pace, hobbling now toward the gate. He was only a few feet away when the gate shut down. He stared at it, his jaw hitting the floor.

"No!" Rodney fell to his knees, his body not able to hold him up any longer. "No."

His radio went off and he wanted to throw it across the room. He turned, glaring at the doorway.

"Go away, you worthless excuse for monsters."

He drew his gun, not caring that it was probably empty. He aimed it at the black hole of a doorway. His body ached, but he ignored it. His hands shook from the effort to stay upright. Sweat rolled down his face and he wanted to wipe it away, but he stayed still. He didn't want to be caught off guard by something coming from the darkness.

The metallic noise stopped and the entire city seemed to be holding its breath. He looked up toward the control room, but didn't see any kind of movement. He turned to look up into the office, but only darkness prevailed there.

Rodney climbed to his feet, his breathing coming in short gasps. He knew he wouldn't make it to the infirmary before he passed out. His only option was to redial the gate and get out of here. He made his way back to the steps up to the control room.

A growl came from his right. He turned, aiming his gun and flashlight toward the noise. A dog burst into the light and leaped toward him. Before he had time to react, he was on the floor, dog teeth buried in his forearm. He slammed his gun against the dog's head several times, amazed at the creature's strength and determination. A satisfying crack stopped the beast from ripping his arm off. He pushed the dog off him and it slumped to the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, not able to move.

_Get up. You have to dial the gate. _

_Forget it. I'm too tired. _

Rodney closed his eyes and groaned. It hurt too much. What good would it do? The town would find another way to bring him back here. It was better to just give in and let sleep claim him.

_You're not going to die here. What about Jennifer. Are you going to let this place win?_

Anger warmed him and spread through his body. He glared up at the ceiling.

_I beat this place before. I can do it again. I'm not going to let this place mock me. I'm the one who does the mockery. _

Groaning in pain, he pushed himself into a sitting position. He took a breath and climbed to his feet, wincing in the process. Clinching his teeth, he forced his feet to take him up the stairs. Pain shot through him, but he refused to give in. He had been through worse and came out of it. This was just another screwed up mission in the Pegasus Galaxy.

He made it to the control console and dialed the address. He watched the blue water shoot out of the ring and collapse into the horizon.

"Take two." Rodney moved as quickly as possible to the gate, hoping the thing would stay open.

_Stay open. Stay open. Almost there. Stay open._

Agony ripped through him and he double over. He swallowed the cry, but the pain forced him back to his knees.

He stared up at the horizon shining blue in the darkness. A low growl came from his left and his heart pounded in his chest, wanting to burst out. He glared at the dog stalking him. He gritted his teeth and coerced himself to his feet.

The dog roared and charged toward him.

"Oh, no you don't." Rodney kicked the dog in its jaw. It yelped and stumbled back. He took the moment and, in a burst of energy, hurried toward the gate.

The clacking of dog nails came up behind him. He took a breath to hold back the pain and picked up his pace, nearly running toward the gate. He slipped through and entered oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alex pushed up on the trapdoor above his head. The door banged against concrete, echoing in the stillness. He peeked through the opening, his flashlight illuminating an empty room.

A mausoleum.

"Great."

"What is it?" John's concerned voice whispered below him.

"It's a vault."

He climbed up into the building. He headed for the door as the others entered the tomb.

"Can we get out of here?"

He nodded and used his newly found dagger to unlock the door.

"We need to find Rodney." Jennifer's worried voice urged him to help.

He looked at her and saw the fear and concern in her eyes. It tore at him, the part that wanted to help and protect.

They had no idea when Rodney disappeared. They'd been down in the tunnels searching for a way out when Jennifer turned and saw Rodney was gone. The twisting tunnels made it difficult to search for him and Alex had decided to continue on.

"We'll find him." He pushed the door open and stepped out into the center of the cemetery. The fog wasn't as thick here and he was grateful.

John stood next to him. "Let's get back to the street. Maybe he's wandering the town."

He nodded and made his way toward the main gates.

Howling echoed through the fog, making the noise seem closer than it really was. It unnerved Alex, but he'd learned to ignore it. Dagger in hand, he led the way down the street toward the center of town. He had no idea where Rodney had gone or if he was even here.

_Or if we'll ever find him_.

A red bolt of energy sped passed him, startling him. He watched it slam into a creature and send it flying back into the fog. Heart racing, he looked back at the group to see Ronon shoving his gun back into its holster.

"You're welcome."

Alex released the breath he'd been holding and continued down the street. The town hall loomed on their right, a dark silent figure watching from the fog. He shivered and picked up his pace.

"Rodney, are you here? Can you hear me?"

He tried not to listen to Jennifer's frantic attempt to contact Rodney on the radio. He knew better. Something in this town caused the radios to work sporadically.

"I can't get him." Worry filled Jennifer's voice. "He might not even be here."

"He vanished right under our noses." John mentioned. "Maybe whatever took him dropped him somewhere else."

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the group. "We have to go back to Silent Hill."

Ronon stepped closer, his hand hovering over his gun. "Then led the way."

He nodded. "Follow me. Hopefully, we can get a boat and head across the lake."

He led them to the locked gate blocking the way to the boats. He looked at the padlock, considering how he would open it.

The gate exploded in red light and fell to the ground. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and headed down the trail to the docks.

Screams echoed through the darkness sending chills down Alex's back. He still wasn't used to the sounds this town produced. He had no idea where the noises came from and he really didn't want to know.

"McKay. Come in, McKay. This is John."

John shook his head, frustration furrowing his brow. "I'm going to put a tracking device on him when we get back to Atlantis."

Alex smirked and stepped into the street. He didn't know where to start looking for Rodney, but he had a feeling the scientist was here, somewhere.

A shadow dashed across the street and headed toward a building on the left. His heart leaped into his throat.

"Josh!" He hurried down the street, hoping to catch his brother before he vanished into the building.

"Alex, wait!" He barely heard the warnings, so focused on the small figure heading into the store. The door slammed shut and he ran into it. He stumbled back, holding his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" John spun him around.

"I saw my brother. He's in there." He pointed to the dark store, a part of him knowing his brother wasn't in there at all, but not caring.

"We're here to find Rodney, so unless he's in there somewhere, I suggest we keep going."

Alex wrenched his arm from John's grasp and turned to look into the store. The windows were dark and covered with dust and ash. He wiped a hand across the surface while Ronon tried the door. He pressed his face against the glass. He was able to make out overturned tables and chairs. Paper littered the floor. He didn't see his brother or Rodney.

_Why would he go in there? Is there a backdoor?_

"Nothing." Ronon's grumble broke into his thoughts.

"Let's go, Alex."

Alex glared at John, but stepped from the window. He wanted to go in, see why his brother entered the building in the first place.

_Maybe once we find Rodney. _

Flashlight leading the way, he headed down the street. There weren't very many places the scientist could be. Most of the buildings were boarded up or their doors were sealed shut. Where could Rodney be?

The beam of his flashlight revealed a tall fence blocking the way to the other side. He cursed and hurried to a door on the right. He turned the knob, but it refused to budge. He cursed again and looked at the others.

"We can't go through. We're going to have to find another way."

John shook his head. "I suggest we head back to the gate. Rodney might have made it to Atlantis."

Alex sighed. He really didn't want to leave; not without finding his brother. Still, maybe there was something on Atlantis that would help him. It was better than having to wander around this town being attacked by monsters.

"Lead the way."

John nodded and headed back down the street. Screams and howls echoed through the fog from all directions. Alex drew his gun, keeping his eyes and ears open for the creatures.

The sounds grew louder, changing from screams to laughter. It was enough to send chills down his spine, but so far there wasn't a monster in sight. It put him on edge and caused him to jump at simple shadows. A part of him wanted something to attack to relieve the building tension and his strained nerves.

A howl tore through the silence, but a dog didn't assail them.

"This is getting annoying. Why aren't they attacking?" Ronon voiced the question Alex knew everyone was wondering.

"Maybe they're waiting for something." Jennifer's voice held a tinge of fear. She stared into the fog, but Alex knew she wouldn't see anything. The mist was too thick to really see anything other than shadows.

John cleared his throat. "I know we're on edge, but I don't want to look for you as well, so don't go hunting for those things."

"Spoil sport."

John shook his head. "Just making sure your day is completely ruined, Ronon."

The banter eased the tension and made the way toward the forest pass much faster. Alex looked behind him and spotted a tall shadow moving in the fog. His heart raced, but the creature moved too slowly to actually catch up. He turned and followed the others into the forest.

The fog lessened and a soft breeze blew through the leaves. Alex closed his eyes and took it all in. The air was fresh, bringing to mind why this place was such a popular resort a long time ago.

_What happened to turn it into this? Was it the same thing that happened to Sheppard's Glen?_

"Let's go, people." John's voice broke through Alex's thoughts.

Alex checked the ammo in his gun then followed the others deeper into the forest. The mist seemed to flee this place for it continued to get lighter until they reached a field. The wide open area brought forth trepidation. There wasn't anywhere to hide or take cover if something decided to attack.

"Eyes open. No telling what's waiting out there."

Taking a deep breath, Alex followed the others into the field. He turned in a complete circle, his gun at the ready, his gaze alert for any movement in the vegetation.

Nothing burst forth.

_What are they waiting for? _

"There's someone on the ground." Jennifer's voice caught.

Alex turned and saw a dark figure lying on the ground. They picked up their pace, Jennifer running. He kept on eye out for creatures and realized the fog crept along the field toward them. Static blared through the radio and his heart raced.

"We're about to have company." He aimed his gun toward the fog.

"He's barely breathing." Jennifer's voice came to his ears. He heard the worry, but she hid it behind a tone of professionalism.

"We need to get him back to Atlantis."

Alex glanced behind him. John hurried toward the device stationed in front of the huge ring. He slammed his hand on the buttons and before long, the water burst forth.

Ronon lifted Rodney over his shoulders and ran into the blue horizon, Jennifer followed.

"Let's go, Alex."

Shadows moved in the mist, but Alex didn't want to wait for the creature to catch up. He turned and ran into the gate.


End file.
